Haunted
by FluffyandKagome
Summary: Sesshomaru Utashio has just bought a new home that was built in the 1700s.As a hardworking man,he hardly has anytime to spend with his eight year old daughter,but she's always with her imaginary friend.Will he call an exorcist or the ghost hunters?SK AU.
1. Memories

**Well, I know it's been a while guys :). I also know that I WILL have ASR chap 10 up soon. This story is just here for now. I probably will continue and finish it, but for now it just needed to be typed up. Here's another butchering of Sess/Kag pairing for InuYasha & Co.**

**_Usual Disclaimer: I do not own any name brand items mentioned in my fanfictions. Nor do I own InuYasha & Co. If I did, you would most definately have a finished television series by now :P. Jay Kay._**

* * *

Haunted

Summary-

Sesshomaru Utashio has just bought a new home that was built in the 1700's. As a hardworking business man, he has hardly anytime to spend in his new home with his eight year old daughter, Rin, but he finds her always playing with her imaginary friend, Kagome. Sesshomaru doesn't believe in the paranormal, but when things start to go bump in the night, will he listen to the claims of his daughter, hire an exorcist, or call in the ghost hunters?

* * *

Chapter 1- Memories

"_This way!" a female child exclaimed pulling up her skirts that reached her ankles so she wouldn't trip as she sprinted into the condensed forest ahead of her._

"_Mistress Rina, do not run too far!" Her nanny called behind her. The shout was on deaf ears as the young mistress bounded into the forest deeper and deeper. Her usually kempt and tidy usually in a ponytail hair was a tangled dark brownish heap reaching the middle of her back. The vibrant child ran for a solid ten minutes until she reached a clearing. She sat on a cut tree stump as she tried to catch her breath. Her pale cheeks were flushed a brilliant, healthy pink, and she wore a tiny smile on her chubby cheeks. Her eyes were lit with an intensity of jubilance and jollity that the sun hid behind the clouds as she glanced into the sky with the curiosity only a child could possess. A single ray of light illuminated her child like figure in the lone, friendly clearing. The birds of the forest quickly surrounded the clearing, but hid in the trees as they began to sing merrily of her presence. The other forests animals watched the strange creature from afar, afraid to dare approach a hum, but their young had not yet been able to learn this lesson and dared venture to the boundary the birds had set._

_It was as if she was the child of Mother Nature herself, for her presence, her aura, brought so much joy and comfort to those natural beings near her. She was the definition of supernatural. "Oh, here you are Miss Rina. I was worried for a second that you had wandered too far. It is such a beautiful day out for early spring is it not?" her nanny questioned after she stumbled into the clearing and settled herself on the lush, green grass beside her mistress. Her appearance was the same as the nature child's. Her hair was out of its bind, and fell to the grass in what their society called an unkempt manner or appearance, but neither girl followed the rules of their society. The young girl took her clear chocolate brown eyes from the sky briefly, allowing the sun to land a marvelous glance on both children of nature as she settled her gaze on her nanny's azure blue eyes that the sky would envy. Rina smiled beautifully at her before she returned her eyes to the sky, causing the sun to disappear behind the white cloud of fluff. The nanny did the same, her intense gaze caused the sky to become quite embarrassed and soon the sky turned cloudy._

"_Indeed it is Nanna, but it appears a storm is befalling us rather quickly."\_

"_So it seems Miss Rina." Her nanny replied with a sad smile. She enjoyed nature in all its beauties just as much as the young girl. She and her mistress often took walks just to enjoy the scenery on her father's vast land after Rina had finished her lessons for the day. "Do you wish to leave now?" The small girl shook her head fiercely and transferred fixed her eyes on the forest ahead of her. The sun attempted to peak out but the sky only formed more clouds in shame under the elder daughter of nature's relentless stare. The forest ahead of Rina seemingly illuminated under her bright stare._

"_No, not just yet," Rina replied with a charming smile directed at her nanny. The trees suddenly felt naked under her intense gaze and whispered to the wind, who liked the sight of Mother Nature's children's hair whipping around their small, delicate forms. The wind frowned when the girls shivered at his cool caresses and whispered to the clouds, his cousins, to express his sadness to them. The clouds heartily agreed, for they owed their relative for allowing them to see the world and permitted a hearty downpour of rain to fall. Rina's nanny was quick on her feet to place her shawl around Rina as they ran under a tree for shelter. She was only about eight summers older than Miss Rina, so she had the nimbleness of one that was young. The clouds felt outraged that they would dare hide from their expressions of their cousin's love, and darkened in outrageous fury. Rina shrieked as thunder clapped in the far distance. The tree they were sheltered under bent to protect them from the wind and cloud's anger as the wind angrily whistled to them from all sides._

"_Miss Rina, place this around your head after you climb onto my back. We shall not have your father angry of us should you catch a cold." Her nanny instructed pulling her skirts up slightly as she crouched down to allow Rina to climb on her back. Rina did as instructed, where as she could have been a spoiled brat and asked why, or not listened to her nanny at all like some of her father's friend's daughters told her. Though she held power of her caretaker, she did not abuse it and listened to the wisdom her nanny bestowed on her whenever she spoke. Once Rina was securely on her back, the nanny took off just as lightening struck the tree they were once under, burning it to the ground for its treachery in protecting the human girls from the storm's wrath. The scenery passed in a blur under her nanny's shawl. Never before had young Rina seen or felt her caretaker move so fast and within a few minutes that felt like seconds, Rina was standing on her porch, sheltered from the storm by the man-made structure. "Come Mistress Rina, let us put you into some warm clothes and fetch you some tea."_

"_We're not going to bathe today?" Rina replied in curiosity. Her nanny shook her head and gave her a brilliant smile._

"_Tis not wise to bathe in a storm Mistress Rina." Rina beamed her, a smile and grasped her hand in her own tiny one._

"_Wow, you're really smart Miss A-oh-mei"_

* * *

I cursed violently. I had come so close to remembering my name. My precious Rina had been stolen from me. The gods had taken her, had in fact come for her themselves, telling me I had cared for her long enough and it was time for her to be reborn. They told me she had a great destiny ahead of her, and left me alone after that. I glared at my transparent reflection in the clean hall mirror. I couldn't remember anyone living in this home since then, but I believed I had scared them all away. After Rina was taken from me, I became fairly angry and frightened away the family that had once lived here. Oh, how could I forget, I am what people call a ghost. Miss Rina was as well, but she was reborn, hopefully into a better life than her last. For the past nine years, I have been trying to remember my name, and even how I died an early death. I know who I am, err was, as a person, or ghost, but my name is lost to me. Until today, I hadn't even known the syllables or sounds. 'Ah-Oh-Mei-…' It sounds pretty, but I can tell that it isn't my whole name.

I sighed and tucked a strand of my wispy onyx hair behind my ear. I was doomed to spend the rest of my 'life' in this damned house. When the gods had come and taken Rina from me, I asked why I could not move one, and they told me I had yet to let go, move on, and learn. Rolling my eyes, I glanced out the window. Over the last century and a half or so, I watched America grow vastly in technology and medicine. If only it were so when Miss Rina and I were of flesh and blood, perhaps we could have had a future. I 'died' at twenty years old. From what, I have not remembered just yet, but I know it was quite malevolent. Miss Rina, I remembered, had been very sick, but I sense malevolence there as well. I disappeared from my spot in the hallway and reappeared on the front porch. I nearly gasped when I saw the grass was neatly cut and the once rotting porch wood was replaced and repainted.

I couldn't remember when all of this had happened. The Gods had placed me in a deep sleep about eight months ago. It appears that they were fixing up my home so it would be…livable. I cursed silently and walked through the front door and took notice of the new furniture that decorated _**MY**_ home. I frowned and quickly transported myself into Rina's room. I gasped. It was nearly decorated exactly the same it had been two centuries ago. Granted, everything was modernized, if I can even use that word. Immediately, I ran into my room across from young Rina's, breathing a sigh of relief to see it was bare. Pausing, I glanced at my master's door that led o his room and nervously bit my lip. I had never been in his room without his or Rina's permission, but I walked towards it slowly, allowing the replaced wooden floorboard to creak under my light, ghostly footsteps. I placed my hand on the glass doorknob with uncertainty before walking through the door. I sometimes forgot my ability to pass through things. A grand bed lay in the center of the room, but also against the wall. An oak dresser lay on the opposite wall with a clean mirror connected to it. I glared at the room, my eyes skimming over my appearance in the mirror. The room was all too simple. On my way out, I noticed the nightstand near the bed and raised an eyebrow. It had a small electronic device that my previous tenets called annoying, but in front of it was a picture frame. My face contorted in genuine curiosity, and I felt pulled to the photo so I walked over to the picture.

To the human eye, the picture frame would have been floating in mid-air because I wasn't willing myself to be seen. In the photograph was a man, a _very_ handsome man might I add, with nearly white hair and mysterious amber eyes. With him, on his right shoulder, was a young girl, who appeared to be the exact twin of Rina. I nearly dropped the photograph frame when I saw the lively chocolate brown eyes so…_lively_ again. I caressed the replica's delicious brownie brown hair that was in a silly side ponytail Miss Rina often sported. A smile graced my features then I noticed the brown haired woman on his left shoulder. She appeared to be a mulatto, almost like myself. I was a mulatto of sorts, but also with Native American, and Japanese instead of white. My father was of Cherokee and African American descent while my mother was Japanese. I was confused for a moment. Why had they not chosen me to be her mother? Shaking my head from the past, I realized the pain in the woman's eyes despite her fake beautiful smile that could have easily fooled someone. Her eyes were a hazel color instead of the ocean blue that I possessed. I felt enraged suddenly and wanted to drop the picture, shatter it, or something when I noticed that we shared the same skin hue. I was pale, I think because of my mother, and so was she, but I noticed she was a sickly pale and scowled.

With a shake of my head I returned the picture frame exactly how I found it and turned away. I had learned to master this trick over the years of being a spirit. I heard the sound of a horn outside and quickly transported myself to Rina's room. Her window had a view of the entire front yard. I scowled when I had to crane my neck to the right to see a garage. When had a garage been built? There was a red sports car of which I didn't recognize and a blue Cadillac now in the driveway. I knew from sneaking glances at commercials while my tenets watched the thing called television, that those cars were fairly expensive, so I was very impressed. I watched as what appeared to the younger version of the man I saw in the picture, except with a teenage-boyish cuteness to his aura, which I felt was as red as his car, but in a good way. I shook my head and focused on the tall platinum haired man stepping from the driver's seat of the Cadillac. I nearly gasped. He was the same man as in the picture, but the picture hadn't quite recreated such god like features as this man had in person, well from a stalker-ish distance. I half expected him to walk up the driveway and to the home behind his kid brother, but he opened the passenger door behind him and stooped into his car. I estimated him to be about six feet tall from the way he hunched over. He appeared to be working with picking something up because I could see his shoulder muscles contracting through the silk blue shirt he wore. I blushed and turned away furiously for a brief moment. By the gods, I had died a virgin, granted my master and I came close to rectifying that several times, I was still very shy and modest about the opposite sex.

I took a deep breath and turned back around to see him closing the door to his car with a mass of that fudge brown hair on his right shoulder. Young Rina had died at eight years and three months of age, but I had stayed with my master and worked as his personal servant until he brought home a male child one day with spit fire red hair and piercing emerald eyes. I cared for him just as I had Rina, if not more, until he was the tender age of four, and I was robbed of my life. Frowning, I wandered if he also had a son, but shook it away to materialize in front of the door to 'greet' them. I glanced at the knob as it turned and realized the door had been changed as well. The door opened, giving me a slightly welcome glance of the black-haired light brown eyed younger brother. I frowned because I couldn't remember my master having or even mentioning a younger brother or sibling, but I did realize these brothers were clearly not fully blood related. The man's brother stepped in and passed right through me with a noticeable shiver before he continued walking to sit on the black leather couch.

I only allowed half of me to pass through the nearly white haired man's left side in fear of waking the Miss Rina-look-a-like, and he also shivered, but it was barely visible. "I am going to lay Rin in her bed and when I return, we will discuss your living arrangements and the rules of my household." He took a breath and appeared to want to massage his temples. "Go get your bags and close the screen door, but leave the door open as you come in. This summer weather is going to be a nuisance already, spring just ended." I was enthralled by his beauty and indefinitely unfathomable, baritone voice that reminded me so much of my master. I watched his hips move as he slowly and carefully walked up the stairs so he would not jar his daughter awake and released a love-struck heavy sigh. I covered my mouth when the brother of the man whose ass I was just admiring directed his gaze at me. I quickly moved out of his sight and crept up behind him, then gently caressed his neck. I could only hold back my laughter as he shot out of the chair and bolted outside. I watched him from the window as he slowly gathered the bags out of the trunk of the red sports car. I snapped my head to the stairs as the man of the household descended the stairs. He walked directly into me to watch his brother from the window. His brother was taking an awfully long time, but he was probably trying to debunk what he heard and felt, so I didn't blame his pansy ass.

I watched as he looked down, I guess expecting to see a vent. I turned my head as his brother entered again, this time with four suitcases of what I could guess were clothes and other personal items. "What took you so long Yasha?" I smirked triumphantly, so I knew one name now. 'Yasha' mumbled a response and closed the screen door then say on the couch. Yasha's brother sighed then began what seemed to be a very long and boring talk about the rules Yasha was to follow. Rolling my eyes, I crept up the stairs, purposefully creaking the last one. I stood at the top of the stairs as their heads snapped to my position. This would be fun because they head precise, excellent hearing. The brothers returned to conversation as if nothing disturbed them, but I saw Yasha's quick worried glance as I turned to head to Rina's room. I sat on the foot of her bed and watched the child who was quickly replacing Rina in my eyes and mind.

"Miss Rina?" I questioned shaking her leg gently. The child stirred and opened her eyes.

"Miss Kagome, I am glad you are still here. I do not have much time to tell you, but this is my reincarnation. You will do well to treat her as you did me if you want to live once more." Tears sprang from my eyes and I grasped her small hand with my own.

"Is-is that m-my name?" I questioned with a frightened smile. The syllables sounded the same from my 'dream' earlier, but I just wanted to hear it from her lips and vocal cords.

"Yes, it is a shame you forgot." There was a comfortable silence between us before she coughed. "I do not have much longer before I give Rin full control of our soul."

"Do you know what happened to young Shippo??" I questioned.

"It will all be revealed soon." She gave me a charming smile and the grasp of her hand in mines slackened. I suppose the girl was now completely Rin, but her eyes fluttered open about ten minutes later and met with my own. Children saw me whether or not I willed myself to be visible to them because of their overactive imagination. Some teenagers sensed spirits, but others were just as deadpan unbelieving as adults. My thoughts traveled to Yasha. He may have actually seen me, but I doubted it.

"Momma, is that you?" A fragile, careful voice asked me. "Daddy told me you went to live with the big man in the sky."

"I am not your mother Miss Rin." I watched as her face fell with disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look a lot like my mommy. I see how you guys are different now. Your eyes are a pretty blue. I could get lost in them forever! They're like azure diamonds. Who are you then?" she questioned sitting up. I blinked rapidly at the randomness of the child's compliments, discovery, and question.

"I am to be your caretaker until you stop believing or move out." I replied with a gentle smile. She looked at me as if I were crazy. To children, we, spirits or ghosts, appeared to be just like any other human, but the older the children became, the wispier we seem to them, and the harder it is for the not so much children anymore to believe.

"Whaddya mean until I stop believing?" I smiled at her childishness curiosity and naivety.

"I am a spirit, therefore I am not alive. As you age, you grow, or become…wary of my existence, but I assure you, I am not a figment of your imagination."

"What's a figment?" Rin questioned tilting her head to the side with the cuteness of a Cottenelle puppy. I chuckled and she touched my hand gently, shocking me greatly, and apparently her as well because she pulled back when her hand passed through my own. "You're freezing." I blinked, wondering why she had stated as such then I nodded with a smile. When she retracted her hand I must have appeared to be hurt because she smiled apologetically. "I didn't expect you to be so cold." She explained and I gave her a knowing smile.

"I did not expect you to believe me at first Miss Rin. It is not very often you meet a ghost smart enough to adapt and communicate with the living." She gave me a huge smile and pulled the covers from her body just before Yasha randomly bursts into the room.

"Hey kid," he greeted randomly _trying_ to scan the room inconspicuously, "Who were you talkin to?" Rin leapt out of bed and began to fluff her pillows.

"I was talkin to the pretty lady." She moved her head slightly to the end of the bed where I had previously parked my rump. I had transported myself off the bed as soon as he appeared because, all matter has a weight. Just because I don't have a body, doesn't mean that I don't weigh anything at all, because if that were the case, I would be in the sky…involuntarily. Possibly even outer space, with the stars. In fact, I am the exact weight I was before I died.

"What pretty lady?" Yasha questioned with a gently raised eyebrow. Rin giggled and pointed to me, and I gave her a wink. Yasha followed her finger at/past me with confused eyes. I walked directly in front of him, made a funny face, and then kneeled next to Rin. This sent her into a fit of giggles and I laughed also. "What are you laughing at squirt?" He questioned dramatically. Oh, I am most definitely going to have fun with him.

"The pretty lady made a face at you." Rin replied covering her mouth in a cute, child-like attempt to hide her snickers.

"Then why aint I see it?" he questioned gruffly causing me to smile as she turned to me in question.

"Your uncle can't see me because he doesn't have an imagination, and I am not willing to be seen by him just yet, so for now, only you can see me." I think I tried to say something else, but the lights flickered and I realized I was now driving off their energy. Rin repeated something akin to what I had just told her in her individual way, and he uncle shook his head.

"Rin, is this a new imaginary friend of yours?" Rin shook her head fiercely and patted my hand.

"She's not imaginary, she's right here. She's real Uncle Yashie!"

"Whatever squirt, the pizza will be here in a few, so was your hands and change into your play clothes." He turned to leave when Rin called out to him.

"Yashie, where's Daddy?"

"He went to work, he'll be back to take you to school in the morning. I watched as her face fell and she nodded her head. I returned to my previous spot on her bed and watched as she wandered into what appeared to be a washroom. The lights flickered again before I remembered I was drawing off the house's energy.

"I must be going now Miss Rin. I should be back by nightfall." I told her as she reappeared from the washroom. Rin gave me a sad smile, but nodded in understanding.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Why, even ghosts need their rest." I told her with a small laugh before I dispersed in thin air.

* * *

Yasha sighed as he closed the screen door with his foot. In his left hand, he held a bottle of Sprite, and in his right palm, he balanced two boxes of pizza. His brother had used, and had been using, his lunch break to bring Rin, his niece, home from school. Rin usually slept on the way home, car rides had always been her Nightquill. Yasha caught the picture frame of him, his brother, Rin, and her mother from five years ago. She had been so happy in that picture, but what had caused-.

"Uncle Yashie, what kind of pizza did you get?" His forever bubbly niece questioned bouncing downstairs in her lavender Dora the Explorer overalls with the matching pink shirt underneath. He set the pizza boxes on the bar then ruffled her hair as she struggled to climb onto the high bar chair. Yasha ventured into the large kitchen behind the counter, removing Rin's sippy cup and a glass for himself. He filled them half-way with ice and set them on the bar as well.

"You know Rin, you're getting too big for a sippy cup, and I got you a whole pepperoni pizza for just you. You get to see me eat a whole large pizza by myself."

"I am not!" Rin protested bringing down her upper lip for a cute pout that always won the two males in her life over, "and besides, it is a big kid crazy straw sip_ping_ cup." Yasha glanced at her briefly and rolled his soft caramel brown eyes.

"You're too damned cute for your own good kid." Rin flashed him a brilliant smile as he poured their soda. He set a three-ply paper towel in front of her and opened the box for her, gently setting a normal sized slice on the paper towel. Rin glanced at him then the pizza as she picked it up.

"That's fifty cents you owe to my swear jar Uncle Yasha." Yasha glared at her as he crammed half of a slice of meat lover's pizza into his mouth.

"How about I put in a dollar and you don't tell your daddy I fed you pizza again." Rin beamed him a saucy, greasy smile and nodded happily. Lunch had just been cleaned up and Rin was sent to her room to do her homework someone rapped on the screen door.

"Package for Utashio, Sesshomaru, would you like us to set up for you as well?" Yasha opened the screen door and accepted the 'pen' to sign for it.

"Yeah man, that would be nice if you could do that shit quietly because my niece is doing her homework."

"Alright dude," the delivery guy responded as Yasha handed the pen and tablet back to him. Smoldering caramel met piercing icy blue and they both jumped in surprise.

"Oh…shit!" They exclaimed together, "Is that you man?"

"Inu? Oh man, I haven't seen you since…what was it...junior high?! How you been since then dog-shit?!"

"Damn Kouga, it has been that long hasn't it? I been fine wimpy wolf, I see you got a job."

"Yeah dude, my Pops kicked me out after I had enough money for my own place." There was a slight pause. "That's a nice whip you got in the driveway, you pay for it?" Yasha gave a smug grin and nodded.

"Shit yeah, that baby costs just as much as mortgage every month. I had wanted a Lamborghini, but-,"

"I have a Lamborghini." A more smug remark from an old friend replied.

"Well wimpy wolf, you're a piece of shit."

"Ginta and Hakkakku get the furniture and take it to the room above the garage. Get it set up and shit, but don't disturb the kid from doing her work." Yasha watched as two scrawny men jumped out of the front of the truck and opened the back, lowered the ramp, and proceeded to do their job. "So how'd you land this place by yourself?"

"I didn't, I'm living with the Stick-Up-His-Ass. He got custody of me from the state after that huge fight with Naraku."

"Damn dude, way to get yourself into an early grave. I remember that guy Naraku. He got a felony for that shit." Yasha stepped out of the way as Ginta and Hakkakku went past with pieces of his bed.

"He should have. He locked up yet?" Kouga shook his head slowly.

"Naw man, he went ghost on the police and everyone not in the street industry. Most people in the street industry don't have a clue where he is either, but I think only the jump off Kikyo knows where he is because she disappeared round the same time he did but came back."

"She wasn't a jump 'till he raped her man. He twisted her to his sick ways."

"I know dude. When's the last time you heard about or from her? Last I heard she was knocked up to the size of a hot air balloon." Yasha unnoticeably lost a skin shade and shrugged.

"The last I talked to her is when we broke up. Two weeks before she as raped."

"Why did ya'll end for anyways?"

"I don't know dude. She said we were too young to settle down just yet. She was afraid of commitment I guess."

"Wow, dog-shit I didn't know you were capable of an intelligent conversation." Yasha rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms across his manly chest.

"Whatever wimpy wolf, but you up for a race in our cars soon man?"

"Dude, you read my mind. I know the perfect lap too!"

"You talking bout on Dead Man's Twist of Peril?"

"Damned right!" Kouga replied with a wolfish grin.

"Dude, here, let me go get some paper and you can hit me up with a text whenever you're available."

"Aiight man, give it to me while I make sure these fools are getting all your shit." Yasha ventured back into his house and into the downstairs bookroom. He grabbed a sheet of computer paper and scribbled down his cell phone number. He was walking out the book room when he nearly tripped over Rin.

"Hey kiddo, you finish your homework?" Rin beamed him one of her knowing smiles and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, and I found out that there's only three eighths of my pizza left when I only ate that many, which means you ate two eighths or one fourths of my pizza after you finished a whole large meat lover's pizza with anchovies. So that means you ate fourteen pieces of pizza." Yasha blinked rapidly, letting his brain digest what she had just reported and nodded after it registered what she said.

"You also owe three more dollars to the swear jar. I could hear you from my room." She bounced off before he could protest and the confused uncle scratched his head before walking back outside to hand Kouga the slip of paper. Kouga handed him the company card wit his cell phone number scribbled on the back and promised to get back at him about the race. Yasha rubbed his hands together mischievously and wandered to his room after they left to set it up as he would like it. Sesshomaru had been forced to take custody of him, well silently forced, by his now deceased wife. Kagura had been very caring, but after Rin reached the age of two, they had Kanna. She was a beautiful baby, just as precious as Rin. She resembled Sesshomaru exactly. Yasha remembered first seeing the amber eyes of the babe and asked the doctor if it was possible for Sesshomaru to recreate with himself.

It had been funny then. They brought Kanna home on time, no complications and she grew as a normal child would. Yasha could still hear Rin's heavy cries the morning of Kanna's four month old 'birthday'. She had went into Kanna's room as she had every morning to see her sister before breakfast, and stumbled upon the babe's blue and cold body. After weeks of searching for answers with doctors, they finally found one on television. Their Kanna had passed from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, and no particular reason was or is known for why babies suddenly die with no signs of sickness. Yasha remembered that as his very first time crying so hard in his life. It had even made the icicle melt a little as Rin's father had to explain why her little sister wasn't with them anymore. Poor Kagura took it the hardest. She blamed herself a lot, because she had read somewhere that caffeine was a probable cause of SIDS. Kagura had craved sweet and iced tea the entire time she was pregnant, but Yasha knew it wasn't the case.

Two years of counseling did nothing to the ex-model, and she -, Yasha was disturbed from his thoughts as the front door slammed closed. He glanced at the clock on his wall, it was seven thirty, and he had been arranging his room while indulging into the past. Sesshomaru was home mighty early. Yasha gulped as he heard Rin's quick pitter-patter of feet down the stairs. He heard her cry 'Daddy' and gulped. The pizza boxes were still on the counter. "Why does it smell of anchovies in my home?" He heard his brother question the little girl he was most likely holding in his arms. He had forgotten his brother detested and loathed anything about anchovies or tuna. Yasha sulked as he walked to the top of the stairs to see his brother entering the kitchen. "Did your uncle purchase you pizza again?" He presumed Rin nodded because he could hear the click of his tongue from where he stood. "Did you get pepperoni as the sane Utashio's enjoy?"

"Yeah Daddy, I always get pepperoni remember? It's our favorite! I finished my homework too, but while I was doing it Yasha ate one fourth of my pizza and I only had three eighths. You can have three eighths like me Daddy!" Yasha mentally thanked his niece as he listened for his brother's response.

"Alright Rin, go put in a movie you wish for us to watch as your bedtime story and I'll heat up the remainder of your pizza." Yasha heard the beeping sound of the microwave and released a worried sigh.

"You're not off the hook dear brother, but you may return to your room." Yasha gulped and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. How the hell had he known he was there?!

* * *

**Incase You're Wondering**

**Sesshomaru-24**

**InuYasha- 17**

**Rin- 8**

**Kagome- 20**

**Kouga- 17**

**When I introduce the remaining characters, I'll put their ages in as well.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Haunted.**

**Love & Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	2. Dreaming?

**Hey All, bringing you another chapter of haunted :)**

**hope you enjoy.**

**it was beta'd by Twist in fate**

**and i would suggest you to her, but i dont want you to overwork my beta :D**

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 2- Dreaming?

_

* * *

_

A young girl wandered from a room with her doll tucked under her arm. She sleepily walked into the bathroom across the hall from the open room behind her. The normally grayish hallway lit up with a florescent pink color that filtered from her room as the intensity of the morning sun and Venus poured through fuchsia Barney curtains. The girl closed the bathroom door softly, walked to the toilet, pulled down her pink pajama pants that were ruffled at the ankles, and hopped onto the toilet seat. Chocolate half-lidded brown eyes closed gently as she did her business. This was exactly as her mother found her an hour later.

"_Sess-hun!" She called urgently as her small womanly feet softly padded back to the room she shared with her husband._

"_What is it?" He asked as she stood in front of the mirror, attempting to tie his tie in a double-Windsor knot._

"_Rin fell asleep on the toilet again! It's just the cutest image ever!" She responded walking over to her husband._

"_Take more pictures then Kagura.." He responded in a half-interested voice._

"_Babe, I told you the double-Windsor knot makes your neck look gat. The single-Windsor is more of a professional appearance anyway." Her husband didn't spare her a glance as he finished adjusting his tie in a single-Windsor knot._

"_Feed my child," he replied pecking a delicate kiss on her cheek, "I'll try to be home early."_

"_Don't you dare try! You'd better mister, today is our anniversary!" Kagura yelled after him. She jumped as the front door closed firmly, shook her head, and then returned to the bathroom to remove the sleeping toddler from the toilet. "Rin honey," She began softly, slightly shaking the child. Those charming, gooey chocolate eyes opened slightly before closing again._

"_Mommy, it's bright in here." The sleepy child mumbled incoherently._

"_Yes sweetie, that's what happens when you fall asleep in the bathroom. Now wake up, it's time for a bath, then breakfast. Rin's eyes shot open with excitement at the mention of her favorite past time._

" _Bath time?!" She exclaimed jumping off the toilet and accepting the toilet paper from her mothers hand to wipe herself before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it soon after. "Can Mrs. Scrubby and Mr. Sponge join? Are the bubbles going to be there too?" Kagura chuckled and nodded, walking a few steps to the tub and turning the faucets on._

_She reached down to pull up the stopper when a sudden feeling hit her throat. Kagura gently pushed the four year old out her path to empty her stomach into the toilet. She knelt at the toilet seat, afraid to move too quickly again. "Mommy, are you okay? Do you have the flu like Rin did when she was two and three quarters?" The child asked innocently while playing with her mother's long, wild black hair. Kagura smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then nodded. She slumped against the wall behind her and weakly flushed the toilet. Kagura then slid her bottom across the wall until she reached the cabinet and removed the bubble bath. _

_She took off the top and handed the half-empty bottle to her daughter.. "Here you go sweetie. Push down the stopper and put three capfuls in, wash out the top, and then give the top and bottle back to Mommy." Rin's eyes brightened intensely and she nodded then did as her mother instructed.. Kagura gently placed the closed bubble bath in its previous spot in the cabinet then helped the four year old get undressed._

"_Mommy, I forgot my friends!" She yelled with a mortified expression._

"_Well, go get them," She urged pushing her pale, bare bottom. The bare-butt toddler ran across the hall without further coax. "Yasha!" She exclaimed holding herself steady with the counter as she pushed herself up._

"_Yo, what's up big sis?" The screechy-voiced teen of her husband's brother questioned appearing at the doorway. Kagura was greatly surprised he had responded so quickly, then figured he must have been walking by.. She blessed the teen with a gentle smile._

"_Could you please wash Rin again this morning while I put on some breakfast?" The teenage boy heaved a great sigh._

"_Aww, come on Kags! You're the mother here, not me. It's not my fault my brother knocked you up at fourteen and you had Rin at two months before your fifteenth birthday." Kagura gave the mouthy teen a deadly scowl and a glare that could kill as well._

"_You better take that back you brace-faced, puppy voiced pipsqueak!" Yasha gulped and jumped._

"_Jeeze angry lady, I'll do it! Calm ya nerves!" Kagura relaxed her unintentionally tensed shoulders, then her face, and gave her brother-in-law a charming grin, which caused the teen to step out of her way as she brushed past him. Kagura continued walking with a dazed expression, and then walked absent-mindedly to the kitchen.. She walked to the fridge and opened it quickly, mindlessly removing the egg carton and bacon package. Kagura sat them on the counter, closed the fridge with her foot, then leaned against the counter behind her, nibbling nervously on her bottom lip. Her teeth were trembling slightly and her legs shaking so badly, that if she wasn't leaning against the counter, she would have fallen._

_She was terrified, absolutely petrified of what she suspected was her current situation. Sesshomaru went through hell and back to support the three of them with two jobs, they just couldn't afford to-._

"_Watchu doin' in there woman?! I don't smell no breakfast cookin'!" Yasha yelled from the bathroom.. Kagura rolled her eyes and turned the oven on pre-heat, then oiled a frying pan to scramble eggs with._

"_Patience is a virtue dear!" She hollered back with a gentle smile on her face. She had just turned eighteen a month ago for Kami's sake, but if it would be by willpower alone, they would survive. Kagura gave another smile to herself before resuming her daily activities. After breakfast, she drove Yasha to school, then stopped at the drugstore._

"_Mommy, can we get these new gummy vitamins?" Rin questioned fingering her yellow sundress nervously. Kagura picked up the bottle of vitamins for a closer examination and nodded._

"_Yes honey, but you'd better eat them." Kagura replied going into the next isle. She picked up a box of the brand she had used with Rin, and felt her hands shaking again._

"_Mommy, is that the anniversary present you're getting Daddy?" She questioned from behind her. Kagura jumped n surprise and shook her head._

"_It's time to go if you wanna get home to watch Chibi Chibi Li Long." Rin grabbed her mother's hand and the two walked to the cashier then ventured home._

"_Chibi Chibi cuteness, Chibi Chibi love. Chibi loves to play around, Chibi has a kind family. It's time to play with Chibi Chibi Li Long!" Kagura couldn't help but roll her eyes at the four year old singing half the wrong words of the theme song to her favorite television show. As the song ended, she twirled in her yellow sundress then immediately dropped down to the rug on her belly, her head propped up on her hands and elbows._

"_Rin honey, I'll be right back, I'm going to the potty."_

"_Okay mommy," Rin replied, her eyes never leaving the television screen. Kagura took a deep breath and turned the test over. She felt the color drain from her face and gripped the counter tightly as the strength in her legs left her. She felt horribly struck with dread and fear. Kagura had only just turned eighteen a month ago, which she suspected when Sesshomaru's birthday 'present' to her caused this. Kagura took a shaking breath and gently slid the stick back in its package. She didn't know what to do. With Rin, her test didn't prove positive until she was about four months along, but the OB/GYN did say that second pregnancies usually were a lot more noticeable. Kagura knew for a fact she needed prenatal care as soon as possible, but she would have to let Sesshomaru or Yasha know first._

_She took a deep breath and quickly washed her hands after tossing the test in the trash. Knowing her husband, he would spot it before they went to bed later that night and bring it up.. The couple was never one for words. "Mommy is it lunchtime yet?" Rin questioned as her mother returned to the recliner behind her. Kagura glanced at the clock, which read ten forty-five._

"_It depends on what you want to eat honey." Kagura answered feeling slightly hungry herself._

"_Do we have weenies and tots?" She asked looking back into her mother's beautiful hazel eyes._

"_Yeah, I'll get started on them now." Kagura dazedly walked to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch for her daughter and, well, both her children. After lunch, the rest of the day went as routinely as it normally would. Yasha came home from school and Kagura helped him with his homework. Three hours later, Kagura was preparing dinner as Yasha took Rin to the neighborhood park. She jumped as the door closed with a dish shaking slam. "Yasha? Are you back already?! What did I tell you about closing that door like that?!"_

_Kagura rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she thinly chopped strips of pork. "I am not that pipsqueak." A baritone voice scolded calmly near her left ear. Kagura nearly leapt out of her skin, she hadn't even heard him walk onto the linoleum floor. He chuckled and pecked his wife on the cheek. Kagura jumped again slightly in surprise, but relaxed as his hands rested on her hips and his chin on the top of her head of dark black hair which reached her mid-back. "Hey babe," She breathed breathlessly, "Your home early."_

"_Yeah, my boss let me off early because it's our anniversary."_

"_Really?" Kagura responded now chopping carrots. "He didn't ever let you off for me, Rin's, or even yours. Remember when you asked off for InuYasha's birthday?"_

"_Why do you insist on calling him that? His birth certificate says Yasha Utashio.." Kagura scraped the carrots into a bowl bedded with lettuce._

"_That may be true, however and there forth, neither is adolescent pipsqueak." Kagura scolded beginning to peel a cucumber. Her husband was silent as she continued. "Well, anyways, why'd he let you off early for a change of the better?"_

"_He died of a heart attack around lunchtime.. Everyone was sent home early. The vice president is going to look at his will to see whom he left the company to, or if he chose to sell it." Kagura felt the color slipping from her face all too quickly for the eighteenth time that day as she sat the cucumber on the chopping board._

"_What happens if he decides to sell it?" She questioned almost inaudibly. She felt Sesshomaru shrug as she began to slowly chop the cucumber._

"_It depends on the person who buys it if it gets bought within six months. Some workers may be fired, or all of us could. We may just continue work like nothing happened." Kagura meekly nodded. She felt her hands shaking so heavily that she laid the knife down and prepared to ask the next question that crossed her mind._

"_What happens to us if one of those fired workers just so happens to be you?"_

"_Do not speak of such foolery woman." Kagura could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her husband gently turned her around, "I will provide for our family no matter the predicament." Sesshomaru gently tilted her chin up, noting the lack of color in her face as tears spilled from the gateway of her beautiful eyes and fell down those high cheek bones he loved. "Go lay down Kags, I'll finish dinner." Kagura merely nodded. She was afraid, more afraid then, without her current circumstance, she would have been. Kagura slipped under their cool, stain sheets and began taking deep breaths. She heard Yasha and Rin come in about thirty minutes later, and ten minutes after that, Sesshomaru brought her a plate of food and a glass of ginger ale._

"_I'll be right back babe." He told her after handing the dinner to his wife. Kagura unconsciously held her breath as she heard the bathroom door close. She wasn't ready to discuss this and had completely forgotten to 'hide' the test until further ado. Kagura took a sip of the soda then a bite of the pork salad. Maybe he wouldn't see it, and if that was the case then maybe he-, "When were you going to tell me?" He questioned almost silently from the door frame. Kagura looked up from the plate of food with large, frightened hazel eyes. Sesshomaru closed their door but remained at his spot._

"_I just found out today." She answered, "Earlier I-,"_

"_When…were you…going…to…tell me?" He repeated through clenched teeth. Kagura's throat felt suddenly tight and dry, so she took a large gulp of ginger ale and then inhaled deeply. Sesshomaru _never _repeated himself._

"_Today," She answered, "Tonight before we went to bed."_

"_How?" He asked simply, "I thought you were taking the pills and I was using condoms so-,"_

"_My birthday," Kagura interrupted, "I tried to tell you that I ran out but-,"_

"_Nonsense I-,"_

"_Not only that, but we went raw and-,"_

"_Rin didn't show on a home pregnancy test until you were nearly five months along so-,"_

"_I know, but when I had her the nurse said-,"_

"_You've been to the doctor's already?"_

"_No, but last time she-,"_

"_Is it mine?" He questioned again, his eyes studying her fiercely. Kagura dropped the glass in her hand with shock and it fell to the floor and spilled._

"_E-Excuse me?!" She replied standing up, "Of course it is. What the hell are you insinuating here you fuckin' jerk?!" Sesshomaru mentally shrank back. His wife _**never**_ used profanity, let alone rose her voice. Her bottom lip was trembling from either anger or an upcoming onslaught of tears. Moments of silence later, the latter guess was correct as Sesshomaru remained quiet by the shut door. "Why the hell would you ask that Sesshomaru?!" When he still remained silent she continued, "Do you not trust me anymore or something?"_

"_Kags, I trust you, and you know that," Sesshomaru answered evenly toned._

"_Then why the hell did that question even form in your mind?" Kagura gently pulled a ring off her ring finger and threw it at him. "We have nothing if you don't trust me." Her lips quivered once more and she turned her head from him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened impossibly when the ring struck him on his left breast then hit the carpet. The room was eerily, completely silent besides the occasional sniffle from Kagura. "I'll sleep on the couch and let you think it over tonight." She fiercely wiped the tears from her face and gave a sad laugh, "If you don't have an answer by morning time, I'll be leaving."_

_Kagura sniffled deeply again. Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. Her nose, red and stuffy, but she untangled the covers from her legs, her head held high as she opened the bedroom door, gave her husband a loving once-over, and then left the room. Sesshomaru jumped as the door closed behind her firmly. He knelt to the carpet and picked up the wedding band. Inside it read 'The Woman I Trust.' Sesshomaru sat on their bed mindlessly staring at their wedding band as he rolled it around in his large palm. His thoughts not yet processing that the woman of his life was threatening to leave him for good._

_Kagura tucked in Rin an hour and a half later then threatened her brother-in-law into bed as well, which he obeyed without much protest. She was now sitting on the living room couch, her feet were propped up with a sofa pillow and a blanket was tucked up to her chin. Kagura didn't know when she fell asleep, but she awoke to the rising sun barely peeking above the horizon and she felt a head resting on her stomach. "Please don't leave me baby. I love and need you." She heard a muffled sob and felt tears prick her eyes as well. "I love and need you."_

"_I love you too Sess." Kagura whispered, her hand touching his hair and she tightly gripped it with her feminine fingers. Their lips met in a longing, fierce passion as Sesshomaru gently climbed on top of her after pulling the blanket off and tossing it elsewhere. Kagura gasped as Sesshomaru viciously attacked her neck with his tongue. Moaning softly, Kagura gently tugged his nearly silver hair, her fingers lovingly entwined in the thick strands. His hands made quick work of her silky nightgown as he roughly tweaked her nipples then pushed the gown under her supple breasts. Sesshomaru shifted his boxers to the left uncomfortably as his large, thick member hardened impossibly. With another adjustment, his member fell free and the soft breeze of the above ceiling fan only worsened his unsaturated need._

_Kagura groaned and bucked her hips, her hands falling gently on his muscular chest. Her nails created red trails down to his boxer line before she gently wrapped her small hands around his enlarged cock. She leaned forward, their eyes meeting as her succulent lips gave his member a wet kiss and then her saliva coated tongue circled around the head. Sesshomaru groaned as his eye lids fell down and his eyes rolled back. He instinctively bucked forward and Kagura's open mouth welcomed him wetly. Sesshomaru hissed and delicately pushed her back as he lowered himself to her dripping nether regions._

_He placed his penis head on her vaginal lips, feeling the wetness which he knew was there. They both moaned and Kagura arched her back achingly as he pushed in roughly then pulled back out, noting his member was fully coated with her slick juices before thrusting back in. Kagura moaned loudly, the pit of her stomach tightening as Sesshomaru sped up. She softly moaned his name as she began meeting his thrusts, but eventually gave up as his thrusts became hard and quick. Sesshomaru grunted as he slowed down, slightly panting, but completely enjoying the feel of her tight, wetness as her vaginal walls clenched his thirteen inch member like a boa constrictor._

_Sesshomaru pumped in and out quickly, deciding to finish before Rin or his brother awoke at heavier sunlight.. He could hear Kagura suppress a scream as he placed her ankles on his shoulders and slid into home. "Mm, Sess go harder." Sesshomaru met her demands silently, the sounds of their bodies slapping together echoed the early morning as Sesshomaru thrust deeply into her once more as his seed deeply released into her expecting womb. He gave a couple of more thrust as his throbbing member released it's fluids, and with a gentle moan, he pulled out, replacing his now flaccid member in his boxers._

"_You need your rest." He told her bluntly giving her a small kiss on the lips. Kagura watched him through half-lidded eyes as he picked up her one hundred fifteen pound frame and began to carry her to their bedroom._

"_I'll never leave you." Kagura mumbled with a comfortable sigh. _

* * *

Sesshomaru shot up, his body covered in a thick sheen of cold sweat. His breathing was labored and very shallow.. He gazed around his dark room briefly before propping himself on his elbows as he attempted to control his breathing. Sesshomaru glanced at his alarm clock and shook his head. It was four thirty in the morning, thirty minutes before he normally awoke on the weekdays. Still feeling hot and sweaty, Sesshomaru tossed off his undershirt and checkered plaid pants. It had been almost three years since he had last had that dream, but it was never in a narrator point of view. The dream had never been so realistic or filled with heavy emotions.

He took another ragged breath and glanced at his calendar. Today was Saturday, which thankfully meant he didn't have to deal with any imbeciles, but his brother. His skin felt sticky and grimy, but he felt to weak to even get up and take a shower. His mouth and throat felt horribly parched as well. Shrugging his weakness off, Sesshomaru swung his feet over his bed and got down. He nearly hissed at the cold wood floor, but merely walked over to his dresser quickly to remove a pair of light grey sweats and yet another undershirt. Sesshomaru roamed through his underwear drawer and removed a pair of simple black briefs then ventured to another drawer and grabbed a pair of shin high starched white socks.. Satisfied, Sesshomaru began his day.

* * *

I watched as Rin's father left his bedroom covered in a delicious sweat. It was unusual, he had woken me from _my _rest with _his_ dream about him and his previous_ wife's_ life. They started their family really young, but I didn't get any background information besides how they found out they were expecting a second child, but where was this second kid? I mentally shrugged and shifted to a comfortable position on the lounge chair in Rin's room. Any spirit or ghost expert might wonder how it is I can comfortably move around without being seen or drawing too much energy. It was rather simple. Underneath this old house was a cave used by slaves in the past. That cave was of course, caved in, but there was still a channel type passage way leading to it. The cave was made of limestone, natural iron, quartz, salt, and water. Everything a ghost needed to be battery charged.

It pretty much made me a living person…just not seeable to the skeptic. I frowned running my hands down my white dress to smooth out the wrinkles. What would it be like to live again? Would I ever remember this ghostly lifetime? Who knows? Except me of course.. I know what it's like to be a ghost. I also know what it was like to have a daughter, even if she wasn't mine by blood. To have her wrenched from me was the most heartbreaking thing of all, I could have died alone by that cause, but I didn't, I survived, only to die by something else that was very malicious.

Rina had died as well, of something very, very horrible and planned. If only I could remember what… I was startled out of my mindless thinking when a loud crash echoed through the house.. I jumped, completely caught off guard, and Rin awoke with large eyes. I blew softly towards her direction, and she drifted back to sleep, I materialized elsewhere to find out what the crash was. I shook my head as the scenario came to view, my arms were folded across my chest in a scolding posture.. Yasha had knocked over, and destroyed, a vase that was delivered yesterday. It lay on his bedroom floor shattered. I glanced around the room for the troublemaker, finding it completely empty. I walked softly to his closet, finding him inside changing out of what appeared to be street clothes, and into pajamas.

I jumped when he began walking out of the closet, and skirted out of his way and back to the doorframe.. "You are officially an idiot. Your brother is going to have your-," I began scolding him, knowing for a fact that he couldn't hear me, when the door swung open, knocking me into the wall with it. I nearly rolled my eyes as I materialized through the door causing it to creak.

"What is it you are doing in here brother?" The calm and collected man asked, his hair wet as if he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Jeeze Sesshomaru, I stumbled and knocked over the vase, nothing serious."

"Sesshomaru!" I thought with excitement, that was his name. his stupid dream blurred that out to me completely. Quite fitting for someone so… I glanced at Sesshomaru as he looked at the broken vase then his brother. The vase and it's stand had fallen over, but it was also near a closed window. Nothing suspicious, that is if you didn't notice the curtains were hanging out on the other side.

"You have not even been here twenty-four hours and you have already broken four rules. Clean this up then come down for breakfast. You should be completely shamed of yourself." Sesshomaru left, stopping after he walked through me before continuing his power walk away. Yasha made a face at his brother's retreating back and opened his window to fix the curtain. I walked over to the shattered pottery and picked up a piece as the teen was busy with his curtains. It wasn't very hard to fix them, and he was having a hard time. I shook my head and picked up three more pieces then put them in his disheveled bed. Yasha whirled around to the broken pottery, mumbling to himself incoherently as he left his room to get a broom. I smiled and picked up all the large pieces of pottery and carried them out.

I made quick work of transporting them to Sesshomaru's bedroom, which was thankfully empty, and placed them inside a drawer. Smirking to myself, I hurried back to Yasha's room to watch his reaction. He was just returning with the broom when I passed through him, causing him to shiver. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself scratching his scalp in confusion. I stood in front of Yasha as he brushed the small pieces into a dust pan. I smirked at his bent over form and gave his bottom a slight push, causing him to fall over and the contents of the dustpan to go flying. I couldn't help but giggle as the dumbfounded teenager sat on the floor, the color draining from his face. "Wh-Who's there?" He stuttered looking around wildly.

I frowned slightly, he was very gullible, meaning he would believe a lot easier then most. I smiled, deciding to have more fun than I had…ever. Concentrating desperately, I managed to contort my face to something hopefully scary looking as I knelt in front of him. I allowed myself to be seen before answering. "Your worse nightmare.." I replied in a screechy voice. Yasha hollered loudly with fear, causing me to shrink back and cover my ears, once again not visible to him. He placed his palm on the ground where a few pieces of the broken vase remained on his floor, successfully cutting his palm. Rin ran in a few moments later, a look of confusion clearly worn on her face as she rounded into his room..

"What's the matter Uncle Yasha?" She asked studying him with large eyes.

"Nothin Rin…I ju-just um…" Yasha looked down, noting his palm was bleeding, "I just got a boo-boo on my hand and it hurt." Rin walked over to him taking his palm in her lap.

"You want me to go get Daddy? It does look like your hurt." Yasha mindlessly shook his head, the color still gone from his face.

"No Rin, watch where you step, I broke a vase in here…" Rin obediently backed away catching sight of me.

"Uncle Yasha did the pretty lady scare you? She looks like she's up to something mischievous." Yasha raised an eyebrow and shook his head as the color slowly returned to his tan complexion.

"What pretty lady Rin? No one scared me, and you can't even spell mischievous." Rin made a face at him and ran to embrace me in a hug. I smiled, hugging her back, making myself visible to him once more and I smiled in triumph as the color once more drained from his face.

"R-R-Rin, who the hell are you hugging?" Yasha demanded shockingly getting to his feet as he put as much distance between myself and him.

"Pretty Lady Kagome from yesterday.." Rin replied in an obvious tone, "Who else would I be talkin to Uncle Yashie? You owe me more money for swearing near and at me!" I froze, not remembering when I had told Rin my name, but I waved good-bye to her uncle as we left the room.

"Breakfast is cooking Rin, go eat. I'll be in your room if you need me okay?" Rin nodded and bounded off, and I couldn't help but grin maliciously. Scaring Yasha would be a lot more fun than expected, especially now that he knew of me. I walked through a couple of walls and found myself in Rin's room. It looked as if my day was just beginning.

* * *

**Reviewer Response:**

**SableMiyako****: Thanks, thanks, thanks and more thanks :D.**

**Chelsea34: Yeah, I've done a few pushing aside for the children of the Yasha gang myself. I hope she plays her role well ;)**

**Boredxtoxtears: Lol nice name and um thanks :D. My update was very soon as I had planned, but life caught up with me as my writer's block ended.**

**Alternative Angel: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try to make Kagome talk more modernly :).**

**Alright in this fic, Kagura is just turning 19 as you read.**

**Well, Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	3. Spooked

**Finally updated. Unbeta'd and kinda short. :)**

**Tell me whatcha think!  
**

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 3- Spooked

* * *

Yasha managed to make it down to breakfast without another incident. He sat at the table next to Rin with his mind going a thousand miles a minute. "What did you do to your hand?" Sesshomaru questioned setting a plate full of sausages, bacon, and one egg in front of him. Yasha looked at his poorly bandaged hand and grimaced. It was his eating hand.

"Uncle Yashie fell when he was cleaning up the broken vase."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru retorted smiling as he placed a plate of pancake, two eggs, and a piece of bacon in front of Rin. She nodded enthusiastically and Sesshomaru set a similar plate to Yasha in front of his seat. Rin appeared ready to dig in and Sesshomaru sighed. "Fork Rin." He chided closing his eyes momentarily before rising and setting a glass of chocolate milk in front of her and a glass of orange juice in front of his brother then himself. He raised his glass and took a deep sip and Rin began to violently attack her food in a slightly graceful manner. Yasha, whom had already began eating, took loud, greedy gulps of his drinks before returning to smacking his food appreciatingly with a open mouth. Sesshomaru sighed, indulging in his food as well, but with more table manners then both his kin folk.

A few minutes later, Yasha downed the last of his orange juice once he finished the last of his food. He scooted his chair back to stand and leave, but his brother's voice halted him. "Do not wander far. You are responsible for the dishes this morning."

"What about my hand?" Yasha complained waving the poorly bandaged appendage as a reminder.

"We have gloves here. After which you will properly bandage and disinfect your hand unless you wish it to be amputated." Yasha groaned, hoping he had got out of the dishes, and paled at the mention of having his hand chopped off, so he ventured to the living room to watch television. Rin joined him moments later, jumping up and down on the leather couch as if it was a trampoline. Yasha watched her with distaste, without her father around, the third grader was worse than he.

"Sit down before you get me in trouble." Yasha reprimanded, turning to a horror movie. Rin jumped again, but purposefully landed on her bottom and bounced slightly from the gravitated action.

"No Uncle Yasha, turn back to Chibi Chibi-San!" Rin protested as she stared at the television with large, frightened chocolate brown eyes.

"Not a chance in hell squirt."

"But Uncle Yashie, this show is scary!" Rin whined as crocodile tears formed in her eyes.

"That's the point Rin, it's a horror movie, not your dumb morning cartoons, so quit being a wuss." Silence enveloped the arguing pair momentarily, "Now stay quiet, the best part is comin up." The already silent Rin covered her mouth in horror as a disfigured man grabbed a spiked weapon and flung it at a fleeing woman. It hit the back of her head with a sickening crunch, and one of the spikes now protruded from her forehead as a glazed look came over her eyes and burgundy red blood flowed from the wound in her forehead. Rin screamed in terror, startling he uncle next to her. "Chill out Rin!" Yasha yelled when she began to hysterically cry. He did NOT know how to handle these situations, and often made them worse. "It's just a damned movie!"

"No!" Rin blabbered with flushed cheeks in between her hyperventilated breaths, "The lady… the ugly… man... He!" Rin wailed again, almost as if she was throwing a tantrum. Yasha watched slightly perturbed as she hiccupped and gagged. Seconds later Sesshomaru entered the room with a peeved glance towards his brother as he scooped his crying daughter in his embrace. His glare never left the surprised teenage while he comforted his distraught daughter.

"It is alright Rin. Stop crying before you make yourself sick. Yasha knows he isn't supposed to watch those horrible shows with you." Sesshomaru consoled as he kissed her salt cheek and rubbed soothing circles on her back. The distraught Rin only hugged her father's neck tighter, burying her face in the safety of his neck. Sesshomaru glared harder at the confused teenager, if such was possible, "He'll never do it again, right Uncle Yasha?" Sesshomaru reassured in a tone that left no questions.

"N-n-no. Of course not." Yasha replied turning the channel back to her Saturday cartoons and fleeing out the room to wash the dishes.

* * *

I watched as Yasha was putting away dishes. Sesshomaru was in their living room watching television with her after getting her calm again. I materialized down stairs to ensure no harm had befallen my Rin, and now it was time for payback for my favorite target. I smiled to myself at the yellow rubber gloves he wore as he scrubbed furiously in soapy water. Ah, if such inventions had existed in my time! I watched him as his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and then he reached for the rinser.

I picked it up with him, noticing the shiver that went through his body and he turned around, I guess expecting to see me. When his face turned back, I pressed down on the nozzle-ma-bobber and sprayed him right in the face and down his shirt! Giggling uncontrollably, I backed away slapping my knee with laughter. Yasha sputtered wiping his face with his sleeve and dropping the ceramic plate in the sink, splashing water and suds on his pajama shirt, which was white might I add. Should I also add the delicious contours under his shirt? Nah, but what happened next was even more hilarious.

Sesshomaru calmly walked in, a cell phone attached to his ear. "I will return by dinner time," He eyed his wet brother up and down and laid their twenty dollar currency on the table, "You are responsible for taking her to WacDonald's at precisely 3:15 pm, drive under the speed limit." He began walking out the kitchen towards the door, "Please clean up any messes you create." He left without another word, leaving his brother grumbling and mocking as he continued to finish the dishes. I glanced at the microwave. It was nearly 12:45 in the afternoon, and they would leave me alone soon. I smirked evilly as I conjured up some things I could do before they left.

* * *

Rin conversed happily as I watched her play with her dolls, sometimes adding in an extra voice when she needed it. Considering I could contort my voice to different octaves and baritones, I often played her male dolls. I frowned as the TV droned out my voice and then smiled. "Continue playing Rin, I will be back." The girl's only sign of hearing me was a nod as she continued to busy herself. I materialized in front of the TV, and of course, the idiot didn't see me because he was banging his head up and down as if he was trying to break his neck, jumping up and down on the couch, and playing air guitar.

I smiled, materializing myself into the television, and changing the channel to something about space. The confused teenager looked around for the remote, finding it on the coffee table, then back at the television. Shrugging, he returned the channel to its previous blaring volume and channel. I smirked at my next thought. I'd play this a few times before scaring him shitless, I repeated the same actions, but this time to the nature channel. "What the fuck?" Yasha cursed stopping his hard head banging and skilled guitar solo. He rose from his knees and returned to his music channel. I changed the channel to the show Rin adored before his hand left the remote and he smacked it against his knee before returning to the same music channel.

I smiled turning to a program about birthing, and he made a disgusted look, changing the channel with a hand over his eyes. His music channel seemed to be on commercial, and it just so happened to be the WacDonald's commercial, so I made myself apparent through the TV. "Take Rin to WacDonald's." I stated simply. I immensely enjoyed watching the color drain from his face as he leapt backwards into the leather couch as he pressed the remote's off button. The TV flickered off as the chair fell back and he yelled in fear. "I'm still here." I told him with an electronical voice, "Now get moving." The teen didn't have to be told twice, and he scampered off his feet and upstairs. I grinned when I heard an 'oomph' meaning he tripped going up the stairs, and left from inside the television. I glanced at the overturned chair and pushed on its cushions to return it to its upright position. I put a finger to my chin, wondering if I was being to cruel to the poor unsuspecting adolescent, then shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

From what I could see he was a troublemaker, and I am more so of one, so I had to show him who's boss… so to speak.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was kinda very short **-_-** my apologies.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Here's my Reviewers Corner:**

**Keiko: _Thanks for your praise! I think Kagome scaring InuYasha is hilarious too!_**

**Alternative Angel: _Yeah, Sesshomaru will get his own experiences too, but he is a firm disbeliever, so Yasha will prolly mention it to him once or twice before he gives in!_**

**Boredxtoxtears: _I'm glad you're happy I updated, and even more happy that you loved it! Here's another chapter!_**

**sweetest angel:_ Sorry it took me forever to update! I'm glad you enjoyed reading._**

**Well, ya'll know what to do :D**

**Love and Leave love,**

_SillY or Mouse_


	4. You Don't Have To

**Here is another chapter :). I do not own Google.**

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 4- You Don't Have To

* * *

Sesshomaru returned home from work shortly after dinner. He heated his plate in the microwave as Rin sat t the table excitedly chatting on and on about how her day at WacDonald's had been. He was glad she enjoyed herself, don't get him wrong, but why Yasha had ordered pizza once more, was beyond him. She showed him her swear jar, which was packed full of money. "Your uncle has not been civilly filtering himself. We emptied that jar a month a go." Rin giggled.

"He put three dollars in the first day remember?!" She shouted with laughter. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I will have Yasha take you to the bank Monday. You remember your information, correct?"

"Yep!" She told him excitedly, "151392014 and the pin number is 396!"

"Well done." Her father praised. Rin beamed under his compliments and she put her swear jar back in place. "Which movie are we watching tonight?" He questioned as he loaded the dish washer.

"You don't always have to watch movies with me Daddy." Rin told him with a cheery smile. This caused the businessman to be silent with surprise.

"Of course I don't Rin-Rin, but I'll continue to do so until my teeth and hair fall out and I am wearing a diaper." Rin giggled insanely and climbed down from her chair to help her father. "What makes you say that?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously. Rin shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"The pretty lady Kagome wanted to see your reaction." Rin replied closing the dishwasher. They had only been in this house for three days. It would be impossible for her to have met an adult that would care for his reactions.

"Who is this Kagome you speak of?" Rin giggled again, but this time she wasn't looking at him.

"You wouldn't know her if I told you Daddy. Let's watch the Little Mermaid!" Sesshomaru turned on the dishwasher before allowing her to drag him in to the living room. He would find out later whom this mystery female was. Perhaps she was one of Yasha's friends? He had forbid his half-brother from bringing those imbeciles around his daughter. Maybe some pestering was in order when Rin was put to bed.

* * *

Yasha paced his room anxiously. He was starting to believe this place really was haunted after the events that had occurred over the past few days. He had found more broken pottery in his bed and quickly searched Rin and Sesshomaru's bed to make sure there wasn't any more. Yasha was sure whatever it was, was out for and against him. He had a feeling some research was in order. Yasha hopped on his debris-free bed and opened his laptop. He typed in Lady Kagome in Google then pressed 'enter'.

The adolescent felt insane, but he needed to know, no, he **HAD** to prove himself that he had yet to lose his mind. Yasha opened his window, closed his door, put a towel to it, and returned to his bed. He hand only a bud of a blunt left and he intended to finish it. Yasha lit his blunt and smoked while he browsed the internet. He couldn't find shit. Sighing to himself, he blew a puff of smoke onto the computer screen and sighed again. At least he knew this bitch of a ghost hadn't been famous or royal. Well, a royal pain in the ass, but that was nothing he could find on the internet. 'Ghost of Kagome that is a royal pain in the ass'. He snorted. That wouldn't come up with shit. Taking a small drag of the illegal narcotic, Yasha inhaled deeply.

Maybe he could find something at the library. He laughed to himself, rudely snorting and shook his head at the idea. The now roach must have been getting to him. Shrugging his shoulders, the teenager flicked what was left of the drug out the window and onto the lawn. His older half-brother giving him rules his ass. He took the towel from the door and tossed it into his closet before spreading himself across his bed. He was already feeling slapped, and damn did he love exotic shit.

Kagura wouldn't have though. Yasha frowned at the intruding, offensive thought. Kags was dead and gone. What she said didn't matter shit to him anymore when she left his brother a widow and single parent, him without a sister, and Rin without a mother. He scowled at himself for the depressing thoughts. She had helped a lot by becoming a model while Sesshomaru completed college and worked long hours.

That of course didn't help he recuperate from the loss of Kanna, especially because Sesshomaru divulged himself in college and work to alleviate, ignore, or forget the pain, and during the depressed time for the wife and husband, their current child and brother lay completely forgotten. Yasha made an angry grunt. Fuck Sesshomaru then and now. He hadn't came to his rescue at fourteen and he sure as hell didn't need his help at seventeen.-

I could feel Yasha's negative emotions from where I sat on the couch next to Rin. That wasn't good. In a way, the mermaid girl and I were near the same… except I wasn't in love and I needed a whole body. Not just legs. I sighed wistfully. Rin was curled into her father's side, peacefully asleep. Her father had also drifted to sleep a few minutes after she did. I had smiled when I felt his curiosity towards my name. I wonder how he would have reacted should Rin had told him the truth of me. I expressed to her that he wouldn't believe nor would he understand my curiosity.

Rin was very close to her gather and he was as well, but his work was beginning to consume him without his knowledge. "You don't have to work so hard." I chided, wanting him to hear me. It seemed to have worked because he was startled from his dreams. "Kagura?" He questioned sleepily. This infuriated me.

I was_** not**_that woman! Before I could reign in my anger, the television flickered rapidly, and I took his distraction to my advantage and quickly gained control over my emotions before an impossible wind began in the room. Sesshomaru turned off the television quickly, probably expecting it to explode. Anger is what turns a perfectly 'normal' spirit into a vicious haunting or malevolent demon. Well, any negative emotions could send a spirit down the road to never being reincarnated again.

Either that or the madness from being a spirit so long and never finding out why they weren't reincarnated. This would probably happen to me. Sesshomaru collected his daughter in his muscular arms and headed upstairs to her room. I wasn't far behind, and watched him tuck my Rin in. I had grown angry at Sesshomaru because, well, what woman wants to be mistaken for another woman? Besides that fact, it wasn't the 1700's any longer. Children needed the attention of both parents, and one should make up for the slack of a busy, untraceable, or deceased parent.

Well in my book, that is how it goes, but Sesshomaru was too divulged in the past of his wife to allow himself to realize he was neglecting their child and his only connection left to his wife. I followed Sesshomaru to Yasha's room, also wanting to check on the teenage. Sesshomaru opened the door gently, I guess by means to surprise him and we both found our favorite teen passed out on his bed. I passed through Sesshomaru and he glanced at the open window. He walked to the window and closed it before leaving the room and shutting the door again.

My eyes met his open laptop, and allowing curiosity to get the better of me, I peeked. He had researched my name! I was not a noble though, which is why no results that he was looking for came up. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. I could use his help to find out why I died! Oh genius, genius me! I smiled happily and truly for the first time in… well ages.

This was great, no… superb. Maybe his troubled soul was my ticket outta here and I was his key to redemption.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?! It wasn't a funny chapter, but hey, we got a lot accomplished! I also wrote this in ISS, but I've been a lazy typer.**

**Anywho, here is the Reviewer's Corner:**

**inuyasha1818: _hey there! Thanks for reviewing, I am glad you like it! But sadly Kagome won't be alive until near the middle or end of the story, and we are just beginning!_**

**angelapage:_ I'm glad you love the last chapter, hope you love this one too!_**

**And without further ado, I must leave you and post this on Dokuga as well! Perhaps you can expect an update from A Simple Request or Cold as Fire as well!**

**_Love and Leave Love,_**

_Mouse or SillY  
_


	5. Ghosts Ain't Real!

**And here we have it folks, a finally belated update of Haunted. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 5- Ghosts Ain't Real!

* * *

So you might think it would be stupendously easy to get Yasha to notice me right? _**Wrong!**_ The little trouble maker was harder to get to pay attention than an elderly person with their hearing aid turned off. I don't know what his malfunction is but he needs it repaired… immediately. Right now I was pouting as I watched the family break their fast. Yasha was such a freaking numbskull. How were we supposed to help each other if he was ignoring and pretending I didn't exist? I glared hard at him as he ate his pancakes. My gaze softened as Rin giggled when she spotted me. I was sitting on the counter with my arms folded, probably looking like Rina had when I put her in time out.

"What's funny squirt?" Yasha questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru had departed earlier than usual on some business trip and wouldn't be returning until Friday… and today was Tuesday. Yasha took Rin to the bank yesterday while Sesshomaru was at work, and I was once again all alone.

"Miss Kagome is mad that you are ignoring her." Yasha appeared genuinely shocked before growling under his breath as he jammed pancakes into his mouth.

"There ain't nobody here named Kagome Rin, so quit making stuff up." Rin glowered angrily at her uncle from the accusation.

"Yeah-huh, Miss Kagome is a ghost. You're just being too much a _stink-faced_ **poopy-head** to acknowledge that she's real!" I couldn't contain my laughter after Rin spoke. I would leave it up to Rina's incarnation to use childish insults and a big word in one sentence. Yasha rolled his eyes at his niece, and I shook my head. Why are men so _difficult_?" I picked up a bag of bread as Rin patted his shoulder and pointed at me. He had to see this. I opened the bag and took out a slice before putting it in the toaster. With the bag still 'floating' to him, I retied it and threw it at him. It hit him in the face as he stared with an open mouth.

It was a few minutes before the bread popped from the toaster. I put some peanut butter on it then walked to Rin and handed it to her. Yasha was still staring at me with his mouth wide open. I didn't know if he could see me entirely or just an outline. "Do you still believe ghosts aren't real?" I questioned with a playful smirk. The teenager sputtered and Rin munched happily on her toast.

"See, I told you Uncle Yashie." She bounded out the room with the toast in her hand to return to watching her television programs. Before I could say another word, the teenage uncle fell backwards as his eye rolled back into unconsciousness. I growled in anger. This was great… just _**GREAT**_! I left the fainting fool in the kitchen to wake up alone and joined Rin in the living room where she was watching her favorite TV show. "He passed out didn't he?" She questioned me with a giggle and not taking her eyes of the plasma flat screen. I took a deep breath and released it with a sigh.

"Yup..." We laughed together and I decided to fade out for a while.

* * *

Rin felt Kagome fade away and sighed deeply. A few minutes later, Chibi Chibi Li Long had gone off. She was walking into the kitchen to wake up her uncle when the phone rang. Knowing it was her daddy; she quickly slid a chair over to the wall and stood on it to reach the phone hooked into the wall. "Hello daddy." She answered excitedly.

"Hello my Rin." He returned in greeting, causing her to grin from ear to ear. "Where's your foolish uncle?"

"He passed out because he's afraid of Kagome."

"Is Kagome there now?" came Sesshomaru's response. Rin frowned slightly.

"No, she left a little before Chibi Chibi Li Long went off."

"How'd you reach the phone?"

"I pushed a chair up to the wall since Uncle Yashie wasn't able to answer it."

"Do your father a favor and get down before you get hurt, and then wake up my brother."

"Okay daddy!" Rin chirped placing the receiver on the chair and jumping down. "Uncle Yasha. Daddy wants you on the phone!" Rin yelled. When he didn't stir, she walked over to him and tugged his ear hard.

"Ow Rin!" He yelled waking from his stupor. "You know my ears are sensitive."

"Daddy wants you." Rin told him pointing to the phone. Yasha groaned as Rin headed into the kitchen and began to make popcorn. Yasha stretched and stood to answer the phone.

"Yo…"

"Who is this Kagome my daughter keeps speaking of?"

"I don't know." Yasha answered, "Some imaginary friend of hers who she says is a ghost."

"Kagome is not imaginary and she is a ghost!" Rin shouted reappearing with an oversized bowl brimming with popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah." Yasha muttered as she disappeared back into the living room.

"What did you and Rin eat for breakfast?"

"I made us some pancakes." Yasha replied rolling his eyes.

"And for lunch?"

"We aint have lunch yet, but I'll prolly put on some franks."

"Perhaps I should I have enrolled you in that English summer school class."

"My English is perfectly fine, you jerk."

"You surely have not proven such little brother." Sesshomaru replied. "I will be returning early on Friday morning and I expect the house to still be in working and sanitary order."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yasha said crossing his arms.

"Would I need to hire a ghost exterminator? Rin relied to me that you were afraid of her friend." Yasha stammered and blushed.

"I aint afraid of no ghosts Sesshomaru."

"Surely you aren't. Ghosts are not real brother. Do not forget that."

"I know ghosts aint real!" Yasha shouted into the phone, but his brother had already hung up. Muttering angrily to himself, Yasha slammed the receiver onto the hook. Knowing Rin had made movie theater style popcorn, he headed into the living room to help her eat the bowl.

* * *

So I figured I had reappeared an hour or two past noon. Rin was taking a nap and Yasha was half on his laptop and half watching competitive sports on television. I watched his laptop from behind the armchair, only to see him browsing social and dating websites. My lips curved downwards into a frown and while he was entranced into his television, I typed into the search engine _Maru Tashio, 1707_ and pressed enter. Yasha jumped at the sound of his computer loading and stared at the screen in wonder. "Our last name is Utashio…" He murmured as he read what had popped up in the search engine. He clicked on something that lead to a data storage website and we read together. I smiled successfully. The webpage mentioned my master and his daughter as ancestors of the Utashio's, which Yasha had just said was their last name.

"What the hell? Maru and Rina Tashio… this just can't be a coincidence. There isn't a name in here like _mine_ though…" Yasha trailed off as he kept reading. I was ahead of him by a paragraph or so and gasped when I saw that my journal had been published into a historic book. This was just **_too_** great. My happiness died down when I saw that entries from my book listed me as a **suspect** in Rin's mysterious death. I wanted to cry. How in the hell could I had even been _considered_ threatening. I loved Rina with all my heart and… I stopped myself before my emotions went haywire. A few weeks before Rina passed was when she became very sick and in pain. The doctor visited her more than normal, and it was then I knew she wouldn't be cured so I began to pray for her an easy, swift passing.

I knew I had written a few entries expressing my want for her to die quick and peacefully, but there was no way that could be considered mal intent, could it? As I continued to read the website listed me wanting Rina out of the way to get to Maru as a possible reason. **No way in hell**. My lips curved into a deep frown. This was bullshit. As I kept reading they listed that Maru had another son, but he was illegitimate and was not named in the family history. It also said that I took care of him before my own passing from the same causes as Rina. I knew it!

Rina and I were seen by the same doctor. Or maybe it had been something we were allergic too. Or it could have been someone wanting us both out of the way to get to Maru. Either way, Maru passed much later, and left his fortune to his illegitimate child only known by the nickname _'Ship'_. The frown on my face must almost look permanent. I had to get Yasha to find my journal. I watched as Yasha followed the link to a family tree. The Utashio's were a direct descendent from him! Ship had changed his last name because he wasn't legit, but because my darling Maru had left him everything in the will, he was entitled to keep it. Technically to the royal brigade we had then, the Tashio's ended with Maru and Rina then never continued.

Yasha bookmarked the page and shut off his laptop, making me jump in surprise because my thoughts had consumed my attention. "Where are ya you _stinkin'_ ghost?" I smiled slightly. How cute. Now the troublesome brat's curiosity was piqued. "Come out so I can talk to ya." He demanded gruffly. I rolled my eyes. Was he _supposed_ to be threatening? When I still made no moved his next lure to see me was a low blow. "C'mon lady ghost, I just wanna know if you killed Rina, my ancestor." A gust of wind shook the house and before he realized, I was in front of him.

"I had _**nothing**_ to do with the murder of **my** precious Rina. I suggest you get that out of your head **_now_**." He looked genuinely surprised at the scowl on my face which was directed at him.

"Whoa..." He whispered intelligently. "You look _real_..." He reached out and passed a hand through my shoulder, causing us both to shudder. His eyes widened in realization. "You've been here since day one trying to scare the living shit outta me!" He exclaimed. "I knew I saw you on the steps!" The smirk on my face must have made him embarrassed or angry because he huffed and folded his arms.

"Yes, that was me. You should try being a ghost for two centuries or so, and you'll understand why scaring you is so fun."

"You little wench." I raised an eyebrow at the insult and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I dismissed, "We need to work together on figuring out how Rina and I died." I told him cutting straight to the chase.

"Why don't you know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was her nanny, not her doctor, nor mine. I think I was close to figuring it out when I was alive, and the person responsible killed me before I could relay such information to someone above my status." Yasha nodded, taking all the information in.

"So, were you after Maru?" I laughed again.

"I was a servant Yasha, having Maru as my husband was out of the question even if Rina was gone."

"Well, what was your relationship with him?" I blushed.

"None of your concern… my main priority when Rina was living was her. After she passed I had nothing to do at the Tashio estate, and considered looking elsewhere for work until Maru brought his son home."

"So why did you approach Rin first?" He questioned, obviously suspicious. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm visible to anyone with a creative mind. All children can see me, and most teenagers. Rarely any adults can. Especially those like your brother."

"That didn't answer the question." The arrogant teenager prodded. I gave him an exasperated sigh.

"It's not like I can hide from her anyways, but when I first saw her, I knew she was the reincarnation of Mistress Rina, for she looks exactly like her. Your brother strongly resembles my master as well." Yasha rubbed his chin, seeming to be thinking.

"Do you know where this journal of yours is at?"

"I would check online or at a library." I told him, moving my onyx wisps of bangs from my face. He paused and studied my facial features.

"If you're spirit is here, then you can't reincarnate right?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's possible to miss your time to live again if you're still angry or haven't figured out why you can't pass on. I simply know my time hasn't come yet." Yasha made a noise signaling his was thinking.

"Did you have any relatives?"

"I had a cousin that was Japanese American. She worked as a lady of the night." Yasha stared at me blankly.

"She sold her body to men for money or drugs. Sometimes she worked in pubs." At his frown, I questioned him. "Why?"

"No reason… do you remember her name." Frowning as I tried hard to remember, I snapped my fingers.

"_**Yokiko**_… her name was Yokiko." Yasha plopped down into the armchair with a deep sigh.

"Can you be here as you please, or do you only show up with the moon phases?" He questioned.

"I am no werewolf myth Yasha." I told him with a frown. "I go as I please. But you just reminded me of something I was told long ago about the new moon."

"What's that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't remember."

"The new moon is on Friday." Shrugging my shoulders I sat down beside the still snoozing Rin.

"It doesn't matter. It's probably just a myth anyhow."

* * *

**Yup,Yup. Once again, I hope you guys liked! No telling when the next update wil lbe, but lets hope it soon! It wasnt too difficult to come up with names that didnt divert too much from the original. But it wasnt exactly easier either. I wrote the majority of this today, so hopefully it didnt come off as too bad or rushed. I plan for chapter 6 to be alot longer!**

**

* * *

Reviewer's Corner:**

**SesshomarusGurl0131: _Lol. I updated! Sorry it took so long. I'm thrilled you love it! Thanks for reviewing!  
_**

**bookwrm150: _I'm glad my story is original... that's what I aim for! Super happy you think it's amazing! Thanks for reviewing._**

**Sesshomaru2004: _Thanks, I'm trying my best!_**

**Lady Giselle: _Glad you're looking forward to my chapters, and here's another one, although it's late. I've just decided to change up the storyline a incy wincy bit. But the it wont change the story, or the outcome I have planned for it, and just because Inu can see our Kagome now, doesnt mean the tricks have ended!_**

**_

* * *

_Thanks again to all my readers/reviewers. Your reviews are fuel and ALWAYS make me smile. In the 7 stories that i've written here, I've yet to receive a flame, so I guess what I'm doing is right!**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_SillY or Mouse_


	6. It Wasn't Me!

**Alas I update. I took a long, long much needed break and enjoyed the real life. I'm sorry, but i went through the stress of a break-up, and the joy of a get together. Several panic attacks. Having a job. Babysitting. etc. BUT life goes on, and this is a much awaited chapter. I hope you all enjoy and that i havent broken the context of the storyline. Sorry this chapter isnt that long, but hopefully, I'll be working on that soon.**

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 6- It Wasn't Me!

* * *

The next day, Rin noticed the difference in her uncle. He was _actually_ reading! Or staring really hard at the pages then turning them to look at them. She giggled to herself as she happily munched on the peanut butter-jelly sandwich he had just made her and cut into two triangles. "Whatcha readin Uncle Yasha?"

"The history of this stinkin' haunted house." He replied in an annoyed tone as he flipped another page. Rin's lips curved into a snaggled-tooth smile and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Our house isn't haunted. Only Kagome lives here with us. No other bad ghosts. She told me herself."

"Yeah, well… doesn't mean I can't find out what this house used to be." Yasha replied digging his nose further in the book.

"It used to be Maru's mansion." I told him, appearing at his side. He yelped, the book falling out of his hands and he jumped away from me.

"_**Don't **_do that!" He exclaimed the color rising to his cheeks. My blue eyes met the dancing chocolate orbs sitting at the table and we both burst into laughter. Yasha continued to blush and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's not like ya scared me you wanna-be-Casper… you just caught me off guard."

"Sure." I remarked ignoring the insult.

"This aint no mansion!" He loudly told me next, "I seen better eighteenth century mansions than this." I rolled my eyes at him and walked through him to sit on the counter.

"Don't do _that_ either." He muttered shuddering the feeling off. I grinned.

"Do what?" He gave an exasperated sigh then picked up the book.

"Walk through me."

"Yes sir. Anyways, it may not be a mansion to your standards but when this house was up and running, we had all the newest technology. The Tashio's were the first to have indoor plumbing in this state." I informed proudly.

"Big whoop." Yasha replied sarcastically throwing his arms in the air. "That still doesn't give me a reason as to why _you_ can appear to be _this_ alive." I smiled at him.

"I've never had a reason, or been seen by this many people at will -,"

"It's only two of us." Yasha interrupted.

"I can count," I retorted rolling my eyes at him, "Underneath the house is a cave used by slaves in the past. That cave of course, caved in, but there's still a channel-like passage way leading to it. It's made of limestone, natural iron, quartz, salt, and water. Everything a ghost needed to be battery charged." Yasha scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait. Uncle Yashie _does_ have a point Miss Kagome." Rin said dumping the uneaten ends of bread in the trash along with the paper plate.

"When Rin first saw you, Rin could see through you a little, and now you're _almost_ look whole." I raised my eyebrows with interest. Really? I did know it had been getting harder for me to fade in and out, but I assumed I had been using too much energy.

"How's that cut on your hand?" I asked Yasha to change the subject. He scowled at me and looked at the nearly invisible cut on his palm.

"Fine… no thanks to **you**." He responded with his arms still folded. An idea suddenly formed in what I could call my mind.

"Why aren't you guys in school?"

"I already finished because I'm in private school, but Rin will be goin back when the next school year starts. Miss Genius over there finished her schooling earlier than most kids." I looked at Rin approvingly and she beamed me with a face splintering grin.

"Hey, can't ghost read thoughts or somethin?" Yasha asked suddenly. I shook my head with a smile.

"We can interpret feelings and see the auras of people." I answered Yasha's question as if it were the most obvious answer. He made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Oh… well what's the color of my aura?" I concentrated on him and slowly the same raging red aura surfaced three feet taller than he, but now in the center was the beginnings of yellow. I couldn't for the world remember what yellow meant, but something told me it was bad.

"Red." I answered nibbling on my lip, debating if I should tell him about the yellow in the center.

"Cool!" He interrupted me before I could add on, "Red is my favorite color. What's it mean?" I gave him a full grin.

"Arrogant, immature, stubborn, sensitive-,"

"Totally not me," Yasha scoffed, I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"And self-centered…" I finished. Rin burst in to laughter, causing my grin to widen.

"What color is my aura Miss Kagome?" I concentrated on Rin only for a few brief seconds and a forest green exploded before my eyes almost instantly, nearly touching the ceiling with the slightest hint of brown. This caused my smile to widen even more from ear to ear.

"You are nourishing, loving, down to earth, nice, straight-forward, and energetic. The color is a dark green and little specks of brown." I glanced between Rin and Yasha's auras, mentally comparing the two. Auras became smaller as people aged, and Rin's was a splendid size, but Yasha's was too short for him to only be seventeen. Frowning to myself, I returned my attention to the world of the living.

"You were fading for a little while." Rin told me. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders a little.

"I have to separate myself from this realm for a short time in order to get a better reading." I explained studying Yasha carefully. He glared at me with raised eyebrows, probably wondering what I was looking at him like I was. To be honest, I didn't know myself; I just knew something bad was going to happen to him that I couldn't prevent.

* * *

Yasha bid Kagome good-bye as she disappeared to wherever she went to replenish energy. They had decided to visit the library to find her diary tomorrow. Kagome of course couldn't come, but he had his own research to conduct today, concerning majorly of this Yokiko that was related to. With Rin napping and the nosy babysitter away, he could enjoy the privacy of his room, but he would keep the door open incase Rin needed him.

With a huff, the curious teen opened his laptop after flopping stomach first onto his bed. After typing in his password in, his desktop loaded with an old picture of him and his ex-girlfriend. The brazen teen gave a gentle smile before pulling up his internet browser. "How do you know Yokiko?" Kagome's angelic voice rattled in his ear in question. Startled, Yasha yelped and jumped up, causing Kagome, whom was resting beside him flat on her stomach to laugh.

"**Yikes**…" He said rolling his shoulders, "Warn me next time would ya?" He scolded. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that." She apologized putting her hand on the mouse pad as he had and minimizing the browser.

"Hey!" Yasha protested, and Kagome raised a single eyebrow, reminding him _creepily_ of his caretaker. "When did you learn how to use a computer?" Kagome looked dumbfounded for a few brief seconds, staring between her hand and the mouse pad on the laptop.

"I honestly have no clue." She responded shrugging her shoulders. She removed her eyes from the contemplating teen to study the picture which caught her attention on his screen. He watched as her face visibly paled.

"Whatcha lookin' all pale for? It's just me and my ex, Kikyo before school ended my junior year."

"It seems history has repeated itself." She whispered so softly that Yasha wouldn't have known she spoke if her frightful face hadn't met his.

"What are you talking about?" Yasha questioned. Kagome turned the laptop to face him, her alarmed blue eyes meeting his concerned light brown before pointing to the dark, ominous emo kid in the background. Yasha stared at the picture with unfamiliar eyes from his spot beside his bed before joining Kagome on the bed. The two teens stared at the picture, Kagome with recognition and Yasha with bewilderment. A light danced across his eyes as he realized who she pointed to. "Oh that kid is just Onigumo." He told her, "A little wuss if you ask me." He added under his breath but Kagome heard him. Her head tilted to the right, confusion racking her spirit.

"Onigumo…" She repeated the name with unfamiliarity, "Does he have a male relative. Is his surname Ukaran?"

"Surname?" Yasha repeated dumbfounded. Kagome nodded then sighed.

"Yes, the name of your house, or what your forefathers had…" She paused, "The name you use in front of your given when introducing."

"It's called last name nowadays _hag_. And yeah, his last name is something like that. His brother's name is Muso." Kagome frowned.

"These names are familiar, yet I cannot place them, nor can I bid this feeling of dread at the mention or view of him." Yasha detailed the picture again then pointed to another emo standing beside Onigumo. "That's Muso." He watched as Kagome studied with interest. "It's funny I never noticed those losers in my picture before." He felt the bed beside him nearly freeze over and he shivered and watched as she pointed to an all-to-familiar figure approaching his brothers from the cafeteria door.

"_**Naraku**_…" They announced together. Yasha's eyebrows furrowed and as he spoke he turned to Kagome.

"How did you…" But she was gone. Yasha turned back to his desktop picture. How could she have _possibly_ known who the hell Naraku was? Maybe she had been snooping on his conversations with Kouga on the phone. Shrugging off her weirdness, he restored the browser she minimized and typed in Yokiko's name in his favorite search engine. Frowning, her name didn't appear. The teenager tapped his fingers on his laptop in thought, and then typed in _Yokiko 1707_, only to find nothing concerning her. Growling to himself, he closed the monitor and turned off his laptop. He rolled his shoulders into a stretch then fished in his pocket for his cell phone.

Patiently tapping his foot he dialed Kouga's number, his tapping increased as the phone rang three times before a bored Kouga answered.

"Yo, dog shit,"

"Hey wolf turd, what are you doin tonight? I'm bored."

"I'm bout to head out to Ayame's party; I heard this major DJ was gunna be there and that she's gunna have some drink and smoke." Yasha gave a macho laugh.

"Word, what time does it start?" He glanced at his clock, seeing it was only six.

"Eleven and doesn't end till four." Yasha smiled. Rin went to bed a whole hour before the party started. This was great.

"I'll be there man, meet me at my house."

"Alright bro, peace..." Yasha hung up the phone and pumped his fist in the air. Finally, he could go out and have some fun. Of course his brother would have a cow, but hey, young people only have one life, and he had to fuck it up while he had the chance.

* * *

I groaned as I awakened. I don't know how I had a blistering headache as a spirit, but it hurt like hell. Frowning, I sat up. _Wait_, when was I lying down? I observed my surroundings timidly, my eyes widening as I realized just where I was.

Wait… I didn't know where I was. The last I could remember was talking to Sango about this foster case I was working on with this cute kid with dark red hair. But this room… this room looked _so familiar_.

I stopped. What am I thinking about? **Who** was _Sango_ and what was foster case? I shook my head and swung my feet over my master's bed.

I feel like my head is splitting into, what am I talking about my master? I stumbled to move, my legs felt like lead. It was as if I hadn't used them in centuries.

Wait, I _**haven't**_ used my legs in centuries, how is it that gravity is effecting me so? Groaning at the intense pain in my head, I stumbled into night stand as I stood. The picture frame decorating the small, lonely table clattered to the floor, luckily not breaking. Moving with unfamiliarity, I picked it up to study the picture I knew all to well was there.

Who were these people, and why did they seem so _**recognizable**_. It was as if I knew them on a personal level. My eyes studied the female in the center. Something told me she wasn't living. I studied her a little more and realized the striking resemblance we shared. I had only one cousin, and we didn't talk, but why did my life suddenly feel as if it were beginning to make sense? I set the picture on the nightstand. How did I know it went there? Shrugging my shoulders, I knew it looked as if it belonged.

I felt like I belonged. I glanced at the clock, it was nearly eleven pm, and Rin was surely waiting for me to put her to bed. Gathering the strength I felt returning, I walked to Sesshomaru's door.

Sesshomaru… Why does it seem my thoughts are a mind of their own? Who are Sesshomaru… and Rin? Why am I putting her to bed? My feet continued to move on their own accord and I couldn't find the energy to resist. I was curious where this dream was leading me.

I decided to materialize to her room, but it wouldn't let me. What in the world was happening?! Shrugging it off as the feeling of lead in my spirit, I instead chose to walk through the door, only to bounce off it… and **hard**!

I rubbed my head, giggling to myself. This had to be a dream. Of course I couldn't walk through walls… much less doors for that matter. Deciding to take control of this insane dream, I opened the door by the handle, meeting the light brown eyes of a nearly white-blond haired teenager. I was frightened for a brief second that he would think I was breaking-and-entering, but I dismissed the silly feeling. This was just a dream. I waited for him to speak, he was dressed as if he were about to leave. Surely his parents wouldn't let him _leave at this hour_. "Good you came back Kagome, I gotta go to a party and I need you to watch Rin incase she wakes up. I already gave her some dinner and put her to bed. She should be out for a few hours, but she wakes up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom…-"

I ignored whatever else he was prattling on about. He knew my name. This was too creepy. "How is it you know my name?" He snorted as if he was answering a preschool math problem.

"You and Rin have said it enough for the fish in the ocean to know your name _hag_; now, can you do me this one favor and watch Rin will ya?" I apparently looked flabbergasted and he sighed, moving towards me, apparently in a hurry. "That last time you discombobulated or whatever must have killed your intelligence." I was obviously glaring be cause he gave me a gloating smile. "My name is Yasha. I am Rin's uncle. You are Kagome, the retarded ghost. Now c'mon hag, you're wasting my time." He grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hallway; we were almost to a room when he paused in his step.

I immediately wrenched my arm from his grasp, which wasn't hard to do because he let it go as if it were fire. "Why didn't my hand go _through_ you? Why are you _warm_?" This time it was my turn to gloat, so I laughed at him… _hard_. Strangely he didn't look at me like I was insane. I surely felt like it. This dream was **too** real.

"Ghosts are not real and I am not a ghost. This is one unbelievable dream." I laughed again… slightly afraid. I watched as he texted on his phone.

"Well now I'm not going anywhere." He said with confusion heavy in his voice.

"You can stop freakin staring at me like I'm some ghost from your past." I told him rolling my eyes. He dragged me to what appeared to be a bathroom and pointed to the mirror. What were these _atrocious_ clothes? This wasn't colonial times… obviously a dream. I stared in morbid fascination and horror at what was me. I looked the same, but much different at the same time. I touched my wavy raven hair pinned elegantly into a bun at the top of my head and then examined my same nearly green blue eyes. Those eyes that had always looked so _empty_ appeared full of the life I felt I had.

Touching my pale skin, I couldn't help but smile. How could something this _confusing_ feel so **right**? I was shocked from my examination by the teenager's slightly baritone voice. Yasha, I think he said his name was.

"What can you remember Kagome?"

"I remember that I was talking to Sango about the social foster case I'm working on concerning Shippo Higurashi." I told him firmly and businesslike. I had let my guard down; even if this was a dream… no one was allowed to see my sensitive side. The social worker career took hardness, not emotion. He flinched, but I couldn't tell at what.

"I knew a Higurashi…" He told me blankly, "She was my ex."

"She has a warrant for her arrest in child neglect and failure to appear to court with a court order. Kikyo Higurashi is a wanted woman, if I had my business card I would tell you to contact me if you had any information on her, but sadly, I do not." Yasha appeared sad, and I wanted to soften this façade that had become my life, but my instinct would not allow me. "It's a shame to see _a mother_ abandon what was a blessing to her so easily. He's a beautiful child with dark red hair, almost brown and these gorgeous brown eyes so light, they're like rays of sunlight." Yasha's head perked at this.

"Who's the father?" I shrugged.

"Unknown and not on the birth certificate… I'm keeping my nephew for now seeing as I have custody, but I can't raise him with my job duties. I've been looking for his father since he was born… Kikyo didn't want _anything_ to do with him since he was brought home after the summer of her sophomore year. Then she just… **disappeared**." I did my best to keep the emotion from my voice, but for some reason I was compelled to tell him this. A door slamming surprised both of us and he glanced at me before murmuring under his breath.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't go to that party." I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "My older brother is home." He told me instead. I nodded. This dream was so strange. I left the bathroom with the teenager in tow. Cold amber eyes caught mine and my breath felt like it was stolen from my very lungs.

"Who are you?" He questioned coldly. I narrowed my eyes slightly, assessing his appearance and authority. He was tired, but did not want to let it show. Funny, he seemed much happier in his picture.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." His eyes narrowed in a heated glare at me before moving to Yasha.

"Your girlfriends are not allowed in my household at this hour. We established this rule thoroughly." It was my turn to return the glare and I did so fully, obviously catching him off guard.

"I am not your brother's teenage _girlfriend_, nor do I associate any relations with him. I am a **grown** woman, and a social worker at that." His eyes narrowed further and he removed his attention from me to his sibling.

"What were you doing to warrant a visit from a **_social worker_**?" He hissed, obviously angry. Pausing and sensing trouble for the teen, I felt the need to defend him.

"He was conducting an interview for a nanny." I told him quickly. The lie blurted from my mouth before I had the chance to think it over, but it sounded full-proof. "He had almost eight pages of questions to ask me, many redundant to see if I would qualify to baby-sit Rin in his times of need." I continued.

"Why is it you visited before?" He questioned. My lips twisted slightly into a frown. Why was the teen so hush mouthed? From his persona, I could tell he was more than outspoken. "I underwent trials to pass his tests to ensure I wasn't a crazy axed-murderer seeking his car." I smiled. It sounded like something he would say… I think. The businessman nodded his head and I smiled that he believed me.

"If you'll excuse me, I must return home. I bid you both goodnight, and tell little Rin I said hello. Perhaps I can bring my nephew over for her to play with sometime." Sesshomaru merely nodded his head in good-bye and I trekked down the stairs in the eighteenth century dress. I felt cold again, and as soon as my hand touched the knob, my world went black.

* * *

Yasha stood awkwardly as Sesshomaru assessed him. "What a weird nanny." He retreated to his room and closed the door. Yasha laughed inwardly, more so to himself and what Sesshomaru said then the situation. He raced downstairs, and opened the door, but Kagome Higurashi was _gone_.

* * *

**Annnnnnd, end chapter. What did you guys think? This chapter felt very... odd to me for some reason, and kinda sad. But I dont know why. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Sesshomaru2004: _here's the next chapter. Sorry you waited so long._  
**

**Angelapage: _I hope the great work is keeping up, sorry for the long awaited chapter._  
**

**Miko Hikari: _I'm glad you liked it. My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner._  
**

**Shiori Yume: _I'm estatic you love my idea, I am hoping its as original as can be. Sorry for not updating sooner._  
**

**sweetest angel: _You were blessed with the return of Sess, and an update, sorry to keep you waiting._**

**And so I love and hope you leave love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	7. A Miracle I Don't Believe In

**Wow... It's been almost two years since I updated... doesnt feel like it. While writing this, I realized how much I missed writing fanfic, and also how much reading I had to do to get back into it. I also noted that almost all the good stories were rare and hard to come between. Anywho. Here's a almost 6,000 chapter for you, hopefully I can have another up fairly soon. I went through some stress with forgetting my password on my other laptop and having to remember it just so I could get all my fics and memories off of it, now that I have it back, you can expect more from me. ^_^  
**

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 7- A Miracle I Don't Believe In

* * *

When I came to, my head felt like it was spinning. I felt unanchored again, but I wasn't quite sure what had happened last night. I remember feeling like I was real again for the first time in centuries… and it felt horrid. I was slightly frightened to return to the living if it felt so horrible to be alive. It almost felt like I was split in two. Sesshomaru had been secretly impressed with whatever had happened last night… well I suspected as such by the way he had dismissed me in the presence of his brother.

I materialized in front of Yasha, and he was sitting on his bed in deep thought. "Whatcha thinkin about?" I questioned, startling him from his reverie. He stared at me deep in thought.

"What was your master's kid named again?"

"I believe he was widely known as Ship." I answered.

"I think I have a son out there named Shippo, a social worker stopped by last night, and she said that Kikyo, my ex-girlfriend, had a son, but she called him her nephew by mistake, I guess her and Kikyo used to be close like sisters." I watched Yasha trail off in deep thought, appearing pale. I could read the anxiousness in his aura and tilted my head.

"What was the social worker's name?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. Yasha met my eyes wearily, almost as if he was afraid to tell me or he didn't believe I was asking him.

"Kagome Higurashi." I'm sure if I was living I would have paled considerably. "Whoa, why are you flickering so much?" I held my head in my hands and tried to straighten my emotions. Did this mean I wouldn't be reincarnated during this lifetime? I felt weak, so I sent Yasha a sympathetic look and phased out.

* * *

Yasha could only stare worriedly in the area Kagome had phased out in, and rubbed his temples in exhaustion. He had hardly slept last night thinking about the possibility of him having a seed out there. Why didn't Kikyo tell him? His mind traveled down memory lane when Kikyo had broken up with him. She had appeared frightened and vulnerable, almost as if she didn't want to. He had let her walk away with no question at all, and then a few weeks later, she was Naraku's. Yasha shook his head and searched his drawers for a cigarette, finding one; he walked downstairs and sat on the deck swinging chair.

He calmly lit his cigarette with a red lighter and swung himself as he thought. "You know smoking is bad for you Uncle Yashie." Yasha looked up to see his niece staring at him from inside the screen door. She flipped the lock and sat beside him.

"Second-hand smoke is even worse Rin-Rin." Rin ignored him and pulled her feet up as Yasha swung them to her favorite pace.

"What's wrong? Are you and Lady Kagome fighting? I haven't heard from her since yesterday evening. Do you think any bad ghosts could have hurt her?" Yasha looked down affectionately at his almost sister while taking a drag from his cancer stick.

"She appeared earlier, but I don't think she was feeling too good." He answered blowing the smoke in the direction of the wind away from her.

"Well, what's wrong with you, if you guys aren't fighting?"

"You might have a cousin out there Rin, but I don't know the first way to get in contact with who I found the information out from." He confessed. Rin appeared to think hard as she looked up at her only uncle.

"You mean from Aunt Kikyo? What happened to her?" Yasha's eyes glassed over as he remembered his ex and the fact Rin remembered her as well when she had only seen her about twenty times and not for that long at that.

"She moved on." Yasha answered simply. Yasha took his few last drags and tossed the cigarette to the sidewalk. "You wanna take a ride kid? I'll take you to WacDonald's." Yasha bribed with a charming smile. Rin grinned up at him and nodded. He had her boarded in her booster seat in the back of his car and was backing out of the drive way in less than ten minutes.

He drove until she fell asleep and then found the perfect WacDonald's to take her to. It had the largest play area in the state, so he knew she would have fun. Yasha stepped out the car, and gently woke her.

"Are we here already? She questioned sleepily, seeing the play area, her eyes lit up in silent question. When Yasha nodded and took a seat to watch her, she took off, handing him her Dora the Explorer sandals. He hadn't been sitting for more than twenty minutes when a kid with bright red hair and eyes similar to his own approached him.

"Hey mister, have you seen my auntie? I told her I was going to stay in one place and forgot, but when I got back to where I said I was going to be, she wasn't there." The kid's lip puckered and he appeared as if he was going to start crying. Yasha looked around with a slight uneasiness then sat Rin's shoes on the stone table and reached out to the kid, who hurriedly took a seat on his lap. Yasha almost melted, why did this feel so right? Why did this kid seem so trusting to a stranger?

"I haven't seen your aunt kid, what's your name, her name, and what does she look like?" He interrogated keeping his eyes trained for a worried female.

"Her name is Kags, Auntie Kags. She always takes me out because my mommy left one day and never came back." Yasha could feel the color draining from his face. This couldn't be happening or a mere chance of fate. "How old are ya kid?"

"This many…!" The young red haired child exclaimed giving him three fingers after trying hard to get his tiny hands into the number. A young woman with flowing onyx hair with streaks of red appeared rapidly out the double doors from the restaurant with a tray full of food in her hands.

"Shippo?" She called worriedly biting her lip and her glance scrutinizing everywhere. He knew it!

"He's right here!" Yasha called, piercing azure eyes met his gaze and seemed to relax. She hurriedly brought the tray over and sat down with a deep breath. Her face was flushed, almost with fright he would say. Her eyes were wild and uncontrolled.

"Thank goodness," she whispered, placing a hand over her chest as if it would slow her rapidly pacing heart. "I thought for a second he had went into the parking lot and got snatched up," Her eyes watered up as she trailed off, glancing lovingly at her second cousin. Did he look like a father or somethin?

His eyes trailed to Rin's shoes on the table and he quickly put them on the bench beside him. Yasha felt Shippo reach for a bag of fries and relax in his hold. This felt too… normal. Yasha could only relax and let the kid eat in his lap as his aunt collected herself. "Thank you so much for catching his interest… I would have been so lost if I wouldn't have been able to find him."

"It's no problem really… he actually came to me looking for you. I'm Yasha by the way." He maneuvered Shippo in his lap to shake her hand, which she shook gratefully.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Her hair was pulled into a tight professional bun, but he could tell she was relaxing in his presence. "You look really familiar, have I met you before?" She questioned with piercing empty eyes. Yasha shook his head slightly, he wasn't about to babble off at the mouth if she had no memory of the previous night's incident.

"I used to date your cousin…" He watched her facial expression change entirely. "Look, I didn't really talk to her when she started acting that way. But I would like to give you some money, to set up a DNA test for Shippo." She appeared startled at the abruptness of his offer and her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"You want to be involved in his life?" She questioned him with curiosity as Shippo munched ignorantly to the adult conversation on high-calorie food.

"I'm not a bad person…" Yasha started off cursing himself for his cell not being on at the moment because Sesshomaru had yet to take him to get a new contract, "even if he isn't my kid, he looks so much like her it hurts." She stared dreamingly at Shippo then back at Yasha.

"I know, so you must have really cared for Kikyo." She murmured. Yasha was surprised she allowed him to sit in his lap after just meeting him, but he wasn't going to complain. Maybe it was because he was so handsome. He smiled to himself, watching Shippo glance up at him occasionally with curious light brown eyes.

"Uncle Yashie!" Rin exclaimed bounding over to him. She bounced and landed on his free knee. "May Rin have some?" She questioned Kagome innocently, when she nodded, Rin reached for the box of nuggets that Shippo wasn't eating.

"Hey you look kinda like my auntie… who are you?" Shippo asked dipping his nuggets in ketchup. Yasha mentally compared Rin and Kagome and couldn't really see it besides the shape of their face a little.

"I'm Yashie's niece, Rin…who are you?" Shippo shrugged and popped a fry in his mouth.

"Shippo, he helped me find my Auntie Kagome." He told her sincerely pointing behind him to the still in shock teen. Rin paused placing a drenched nugget in her mouth and studied the woman in front of her. She shot Yasha a look and he only shrugged, shrugging also Rin continued eating.

"This is my niece Rin." Yasha introduced bouncing her with his knee.

"I heard…"

"She can be rude sometimes when she's hungry. I should have already had her food, if you want -," Yasha continued as he started to reach for his wallet, but Kagome shook her head with a blush at her off-coming monotone.

"Oh, no. I always buy extra in case I decide to eat this junk, but Shippo scared me half out of my appetite." Yasha scribbled his number on a napkin with some ketchup and licked his finger. Blushing, he handed it to her when the pair hopped off his lap to go play together.

"If you can read this, you can contact me anytime, it's my home number. Look, I don't wanna take him from you; I just wanna see him sometimes. My father was never really there for me in my life, and I promised myself and Rin's mother that if I could, I would be there for my kids when I decided to have them." Kagome gestured her hands in understanding in nodded.

"Oh I know that Shippo needs a father figure since I don't do much dating. I need to increase my hours anyway, so if you aren't busy with school, maybe you could watch him for me? I don't really trust babysitters… I will speak to a judge about ordering a paternity test so it will be in the system and we can get your name on the birth certificate." She looked hopefully up at Yasha, and he gladly nodded.

"I'm not in school right now." He told her and she gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes then casually checked her dainty, gold feminine watch.

"I have to get him home and in the bath, so he can be up for daycare tomorrow. I really don't know why he sleeps so much." Yasha smirked mischievously at that seeing as how it was one of his favorite pass times. He nodded and stood with the young adult who appeared very kind but empty at the same time.

Maybe he was getting too ahead of himself. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that she came to his house yesterday and had no recollection of it. They shook hands and Shippo joined his aunt figure at her call. Yasha watched them leave in an old Cadillac and collected Rin as well. Maybe he could set his brother and her up together.

They both seemed pretty dead in their eyes like they had no reason to live. Snickering, he began the slightly long drive back. He was supposed to leave an hour ago, but watching his possible son play had consumed the majority of his attention. Talking with Kagome helped also, she was a really brilliant woman. He hoped Kagome the ghost would be 'awake' soon too. Their resemblance was uncanny and he had to ask her something.

* * *

Kagome waited impatiently for them to return. She sensed the two leaving hours ago, and it was nearly the time when Sesshomaru arrived home. Hopefully he wasn't speeding home. She sighed again, pacing on the porch, smiling happily when she spotted his red Ferrari coming down the street. She jumped for joy and clapped her hands happily with expectance. Kagome had been waiting all day to perform this prank now that she felt almost to her regular self.

As soon as Yasha parked and turned the car off, Rin was hopping out the car and slamming the passenger door. She ran up to the house with incredible enthusiasm smiling at Kagome once she spotted her.

"Hey Miss Kagome!" She squealed jumping up and down. Yasha was on the way too and I frowned, Rin seeing me ruined my trick. I faded out a little and could see Yasha's aura was a little brighter than what it had been previously and had even increased in height a little, but something was still going to happen. "We met someone with your name today who took care of a kid named Shippo!" I smiled energetically at her and then looked to Yasha with a confused face.

"Let's get inside before you blow away and a third Kagome pops up or somethin'." Yasha told her as he unlocked the door. Rin followed him inside, closing the door behind Kagome as he took his time to disarm the alarm.

"What do you mean you met…me in a sense?" She questioned Yasha once Rin was glued to the television. Yasha sighed in exasperation.

"She said I looked familiar but she acted like she wasn't even here yesterday. What do you remember from last night?" Yasha questioned her in response. He watched Kagome paced as she recollected yesterday's events.

"I remember having a huge headache and feeling sluggish, but that's about it, after that I remember wanting to go outside. There were tales in my time of people receiving real-life situations while awake." Yasha arched an eyebrow trying to understand what she meant. "Sort of like the native Indian American's story telling… If a person's spiritual energies were strong enough, then they could be summoned by ghosts or could summon ghosts themselves."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Yasha responded, "but I know for a fact she don't live nowhere near here so that doesn't explain her just disappearing from here after my brother saw her… and the fact that Shippo could possibly be mine from Kikyo and your master had a son named Ship has to mean somethin."

"Yes, I do suppose you're right. Maybe there are spirits in the spirit world trying to find peace and by doing so; our lives are more connected than we had first thought."

"But is the fact that this chick who has the same name as you is related probable in the same way you were to that Yokiko wench have everything to do with what happened yesterday and does that mean can be summoned to other properties?" Yasha countered. Maybe he wasn't as helpless as Kagome had first thought.

When she couldn't say anything and only stared at him helplessly without half of a clue how to answer, Yasha smacked his hands on the counter in frustration. "Who the hell am I kidding? I'm askin a ghost for advice about ghost stuff." He shook his head at himself and left the room. Kagome bowed her head with sadness and phased out.

The door slammed moments later and Sesshomaru entered causing Kagome to phase back in and to blush immediately. What she would give to be in his knowing presence again… The book Yasha had been reading the previous day flew off the table and onto the floor and Kagome cursed. Darn her emotions effecting things nearby.

"What was that?" She heard Sesshomaru question from the living room. She teleported into the living room seeing Rin, Sesshomaru, and Yasha all look at each other.

"It was just Lady Kagome" Rin spoke with a big smile, "She went missing yesterday and I really missed her so now she's making up for it!" Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"I saw her yesterday Rin. Your Uncle Yasha is about to be grounded for lying to his big brother." Sesshomaru answered her with a glare towards his brother. Yasha sputtered in protest.

"What? I didn't even do anything."

"You lied to me, that's breaking one of the major rules, or have you forgotten already?" He reprimanded removing Rin from his lap to head into the kitchen with the duo right behind him. Yasha cursed both Kagome's mentally and fisted his keys in his pocket. Sesshomaru was not going take his car keys!

"You can come out now." Sesshomaru called out with a scoffing tone as he flicked on the kitchen light. Seeing it completely empty, he felt confused and Kagome watched from behind the island as he looked around the room. He opened the pantry to find no one hiding inside and checked the backyard before closing it and locking it back.

"I told you it was her daddy." Rin scolded. Yasha pushed her out the way in a big brother kind of move and picked up the book with the page it landed on. Sesshomaru looked genuinely bewildered.

"Yes! Her diary is in the back of the book!" Yasha exclaimed as his eyes scanned the table of contents he had skipped yesterday. Who knew those things came in handy? He had forgotten his brother was there and instantly felt his eyes on him, causing him to blush.

"Who's diary?" Sesshomaru's baritone voice questioned. Yasha looked to Kagome who appeared hurt still by his outburst before his brother came home and realized he could barely see her like when he had first not believed Rin.

"Uhhh," Yasha stammered trying to come up with a believable lie now that his brother knew Rin was calling her imaginary friend Kagome and the Kagome he saw last night had been dressed in a business suit, so saying it was her diary as a published library book wouldn't be very convincing.

"This runaway slave I'm reading about whose bones was found in this neighborhood…" He trailed off hoping he sounded credible. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"The only reading you normally do is magazines. I'm proud you're finally doing something with your brain. I expect a full report then." He grabbed Rin's hand and exited the room with one more look around. Yasha breathed in relief and then cursed under his breath.

"This is all entirely your fault!" Yasha told her in an angry hushed whisper. He felt like throwing the book at her, but it wouldn't matter anyway because it would just pass through her.

Kagome scowled at him and the lights flickered. "You think it's my fault that I'm dead?" She questioned, obviously upset. Yasha snorted.

"Well if you were believed to have something to do with the girl you were taking care of then yeah!" He responded a little louder. When Kagome didn't say anything Yasha looked triumphant. She wasn't doing anything but making everything confusing for him. If ghosts were real, how come he hadn't seen Kagura or his mom or dad? Yasha ducked as the cupboards began to open and close loudly. He saw the look of malicious intent as pots and pans and breakable plates, cups and bowls flew at him towards him.

Rin's scream did nothing to stop the angry ghost as Sesshomaru raced in to see what the commotion was. He ducked, barely missing a flying plate which shattered into the wall breaking instantly. Yasha had lain on the floor when things started flying and he felt his brother dragging him out of the kitchen by his angle. "I didn't kill her! I loved her like she was my own daughter!" He heard Kagome screech over the banging and crashing.

"Lady Kagome! What are you doing? You're scaring me!" Rin shouted running from the living room once the lights began to flicker in there. She ran past her father's grasp for her into the kitchen to comfort Kagome.

"I love you like a second mommy!" She cried tears flowing down her cheeks. The cupboards stopped slamming, some still rattling and a few hanging off the hinges. Kagome looked at Rin with the emotion a mother would reaching for her child who was in pain and reached an arm out for her, no longer in the corner completely upset. Sesshomaru snatched her unknowingly from her reach and silver tears fell from her eyes before she disappeared.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt?" He scolded picking her up.

"Well there sure aint no earthquakes in Virginia, Sesshomaru, so how the hell do you explain this?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, only clutching Rin tighter to him. "Watch your language in front of her. I will not tell you again."

* * *

It had been a few weeks and I hadn't bothered Rin or Yasha since my outburst/tantrum and I wasn't sure if I should even let them know I was still here. Rin had been having play dates with a little boy that reminded me of Ship when he was younger, and she seemed to be enjoying herself just fine without me.

The little boy hadn't seen me either. I still was upset at myself for reacting the way I did, but I couldn't help it. The tone of his voice and the way he looked at me with such annoyance and irritation made me angry for some reason and all I could remember was seeing red. But hearing Yasha say those words had also brought me more memories…

* * *

_Mistress Rina had been so sickly and pale lately I barely wanted to allow her out of the house, but she insisted on playing in the crisp, autumn weather. Her father had been away more than ever and we both missed his presence, but he at least allowed her education alongside Rina. "Come Rina!" I beckoned when she began to wander towards the woods where we used to always play. "Let us get you inside before your father returns and has a fit that you are under the weather and out in this chilly air." Rina giggled at me, and despite herself, she began coughing. Her face changed from happiness into one of pain as she bent over._

_Concerned, I rushed to her side as fast as I could in my heavy skirts and held her to me for warmth, only to find she was burning up. "Rina darling, you have a fever!" I exclaimed scooping her off her feet and returning to the house at a fast pace._

"_I don't feel so good Miss Kagome." She told me groaning. I looked her over with sadness. Her face was pale and sweaty, and upon holding her hand as I carried her I found they were clammy and her grip was weak. Sadness overcame me and my eyes watered as I walked into the house after releasing her hand to open the door._

_Once inside and the door shut behind me, I traveled up the stairs hurrying to Rina's room to set her inside her bed and get her out of her play clothes to her thin inner gown. Once she was stripped, I tucked her in up to her chin under her thick wool blankets feeling her forehead with the back of my hand worriedly. She gave a small cough and looked at me with those brown coffee grain eyes and I kissed her forehead with a smile._

"_Settle in little one, I will be back with some water and green tea for you." Rin made a face at me at the mention of herbal tea and I departed quickly. It didn't take me long to get the green tea leaves boiling and into a mug for her. On my way up the stairs, I heard the heavy door close signaling her father was home and I tried to hurry up the stairs to deliver the tea for her. _

_Hopefully Maru wouldn't fire me for not making her do her assignments today. I had sent the instructor away telling him she was too sick to keep focus. After I made sure Rin drank at least half the mug of green tea, I departed her room after bidding her to get better and went to her father's study._

"_I was told you sent away my daughter's tutor today." He began as soon as I strode through the open door. He only left the door completely open when I was allowed in to read or talk with him. If it was closed, it meant not for me to knock and what was going on inside was none of my business. "Close the door behind you." I felt the color drain from my already pale face. Was he about to fire me? After closing the door, I felt him behind me, his breath fanning on my neck smelling of strong alcohol._

_I turned around quickly, completely off-guard, but obviously frightened to say anything. I had fawned over her father for years secretly and his sudden action completely stunned me to the point of immobility. "You know there are witch trials spreading throughout the state of Virginia?" He questioned me his large hands on my shoulders. The topic caught me off guard and I was suddenly more frightened than I had been in my entire life._

"_No sir, I was not aware of any witch trials." I responded looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes that Mistress Rina had inherited._

"_I personally believe it is nothing more but ways for nosy neighbors to get rid of each other. Foolish people we have here." He told her cupping her cheek. "What do you believe about that situation?"_

"_I agree with you completely," I managed breathlessly._

"_You have always been more intelligent than any other female or nanny I have come in contact with." I blushed at the compliment and leaned into his hand._

"_Thank you Master Maru." He leaned in closer, almost a breath away from my lips._

"_The master addition to my name is not necessary; we have known each other for how long now?" My blush darkened and I tried to dip my head but he kept it to his gaze._

"_You are beautiful and hold an uncanny resemblance to my daughter's mother." Her mother, I understood, did not survive the trip here on the boat along with several other pioneers. The fact that I resembled her and he felt attracted to me did not bother me in the least. A man of his stature wanting me amazed me to no end. For how long had he just looked at me as a nanny, and now he was willing to take it more forward._

_He seemed aware my mind was racing, and released his gentle grasp on my face. "I will not progress if you do not wish it." _

"_Kagome!" I heard Mistress Rina call for me followed by a fit of coughs. Sesshomaru looked worriedly at the door._

"_Has she been getting better?" He asked. I shook my head slightly._

"_It seems her health is up and down, at times she is better and other times she complains of her entire body hurting. Perhaps seeing you will cause her spirit to rise and get her up and running again. If not perhaps the local doctor will know something." I answered following him to Rina's room._

"_Hey little one," He greeted approaching her side. He swept back her bangs from sticking to her forehead and despite its wetness, planted a big kiss on it. Immediately Rina's face changed to one of happiness and she threw her arms around him lovingly. I couldn't help but smile at the sight standing near the doorway._

"_Miss Kagome gave me icky tea and made me feel a lot better. Rina's nose is still stuffy though." Sesshomaru lightly tapped the tiny red appendage on her face and then tucked her in a little better._

"_You have to stay in bed until you get better. Your cold is almost gone and then you're going straight back to lessons Miss Lady." Rin scrunched up her face and feigned coughing, causing her face to turn a light shade of pink, and me to laugh behind my hand._

"_But papa it's too dangerous for my instructor to return. I could still be contagious!" Maru smirked at her excuse and I entered the room at her other side, checking her forehead to acknowledge with a nod towards her father that her fever was gone._

"_Nice try Mistress Rina, but neither I nor your father have gotten sick. You should be up and running again by tomorrow's eve." Rina seemed to pout even more looking helplessly at her father with a hurt puppy look. It was so irresistible._

"_I don't like my instructor though. He's so mean and his eyes look red sometimes in the sunlight." Sesshomaru arched his left eyebrow delicately._

"_My little flower there aren't any excuses left you can use. Onigumo traveled with us here and he is an excellent teacher so you may inherit my estate and allow no other to take it from you."_

"_Miss Kagome wouldn't let no one take anything for me." Rina protested brightly with a pout. She yawned and Maru patted her long hair back before planting another kiss on her forehead, glancing up at me with a curious eye before returning his attention to his daughter._

"_Of course not, now get some rest. I will see you tomorrow morning before I visit the capitol to see what council we can form."_

"_But I'm not even sleepy." The sick child denied with another yawn._

"_I bid you good eve Mistress Rina." I told her with a small smile knowing I was at fault for her sleepiness. Maru and I departed and I closed her door behind me gently with affection._

"_You are at fault for her deep requirement for you. While I did not want her attached to anyone, I suppose she is in need for female attention more so than I thought. However, I do not want her babied." Maru told me sternly, his eyes hard as he seemingly gazed into my soul. I nodded stiffly and he seemed ready to retire as well._

"_Of course sir, I teach Rina about the plants and nature along with her lessons, and nothing along within our activity has to do with anything lesser of her age."_

"_I also would like to thank you for nursing her back to health." He told me simply. There's was a slight pause after his words. I had hardly ever heard him thank any of his servants or anyone else for that matter. I felt his lips land on my cheek, and my eyes widened more so incredibly._

_He walked away to his bedroom while I stood in front of Rina's door holding my cheek with a cherry red blush. Where was our relationship heading?_

* * *

**So here we are. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and now Sessho has felt Kagome's presence once again? Will he believe his brother now? Is Kagome an actual evil spirit or just going through some things? Will Yasha still help her?**

**_Reviewer's Corner:  
_**

**theheartstourniquet: _I know I love their relationship, and I plan on furthering it fairly soon =]._  
**

** YaOi-Is-My-StAgE:_ Thank you so much, and it is continued =)._**

**Sesshomaru2004: _Glad you thought so, I hope this one was interesting as well._  
**

**Mirror Gaze: _It could be ^_^. We'll find out soon enough._  
**

**ame33087: _I love that I confused you, which probably sounds kinda weird, but it was my intention with the last chapter to mix things up a bit._  
**

**Fear not the darkness: _Teehee. Who said she was back alive ^_~._  
**

**Virivie: _Now you've seen, thank you for your review :)._  
**

**bookwrm150:****_ Its a complicated matter of which I explained a little here and you'll find a more later =D_**

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You: _Thanks, I'm glad you think so and I have continued this story, hopefully you've found your way a little bit more with this chapter._**

**And now my lovely readers, I leave you to work on an update for another one of my stories. Thanks for reading and I hope I cleared things up a bit for those who got lost.**

_Love and Leave Love,_

_Mouse or SillY_**  
**


	8. What is Forgiveness?

**_If this chapter seems a little odd, its because I wrote it completely sleep deprived. Was running behind on an update, but dun dun dun trouble arises and it isnt Kagome this time :) :P._**

* * *

Haunted 8

What is Forgiveness?

* * *

I guess I learned the hard way that dealing with ghosts was unstable, but since I pushed Kagome into having all those emotions, she hadn't shown herself. Maybe she didn't understand that humans get mad at each other for no reason all the time nowadays and make-up so their relationship is stronger. Or maybe she didn't trust herself around Rin anymore.

Sesshomaru acted like nothing ever happened as long as Rin didn't mention it, and I was waiting by the mail like every day for this paternity test to come through. The alive Kagome never even got out her car when she dropped Shippo off; I think the poor kid was living with a zombie or something and didn't have no kinda contact before me and Rin.

It made me wonder how credible it was that her name was really Kagome or somethin she called herself. I honestly enjoyed the peace and quiet without a ghost around, but it was also like a piece of my sanity was gone. I know for a fact that I didn't imagine what happened, Sesshomaru was a witness to that, and my niece.

Speaking of the little twerp, she had been actin all depressed since Kagome hadn't been around and it kinda pissed me off and made me want to cuss her out. Of course that would mean adding money to her increasing swear jar, which I wouldn't wanna do. Plus, I had been tryin to tone down on the cussin to set a good example for Shippo. Much to my relief, he and Rin got along just fine even though I had to talk her out of getting him to play Barbies with her on several occasions. I used a lot of my money to buy him and Rin some toys so she couldn't sissy him up anymore.

It was funny that my brother knew nothing of Shippo yet, seeing as how I hid his toys in the guest bedroom closet. Of course I would tell him eventually, not that I was ashamed of the curious red-head. When my brother found out, I know all he would want me to do was be there for him both financially and monetarily. I wondered if he would be upset with me for following in his footsteps in a way.

I also felt bad for missing the first three years of my possible son's life, and then my thoughts traveled to his mother and I couldn't help but sigh wistfully. Kikyo and I had been a thing since grade-school basically. It wasn't a day that went by that I still didn't think of her and what we used to be. It was nearing dinner time and I was zipping up Shippo's bag with some of his toy cars and action figures when I heard the familiar honk of Kagome's car. Shouldering the bag, I went into the living room to get Shippo when I found him knocked out on the couch and couldn't help but smile.

He looked so much like her when he slept. Not wanting to wake him, I picked him up, straightening out his clothes as I did so and noticed an equally asleep Rin on the love seat. Kagome was actually a little early picking him up considering it wasn't even lunch time yet, which normally took place after his nap. She rushed from her running car to open the door for me so I could lay him in and I set him down gently then placed his bag on the floor. Shippo turned over with a sigh and put his thumb in his mouth, which I quickly pulled out.

It was a habit I didn't want him starting because I knew how expensive braces were. "I know I'm early." She spoke rushed as she shut the car door as gently as she could and I stood back on the curb. "Going out of town and having a friend watch him. I would let you, but I know you have your hands full with your niece sometimes." This really wasn't an excuse because Rin liked to mind her own business now-a-days, but of course she didn't know it. She paused as she stood in front of the driver side. "Call me when you get the results." She slid into her seat, buckled up and was off before I could wave. I couldn't fight the dejected sigh that left my lips as I watched her make a left down the street.

When I returned to the house, Rin was still out cold and Shippo's dinosaurs where everywhere on the floor along with a fire and dump truck. Mumbling to myself, I picked up all the dinosaurs and proceeded up the stairs to the guest room. Some days were harder than others without Kagura, especially now that I didn't have her advice. I know for sure I would have told her before I told my brother, even though when I first met her we didn't get along, Kagura and I just had that bond where I could tell her anything before I told my brother. I opened the closet door and let the toys fall from my arms onto the floor with more of them. Pretty soon, this pile was going to get too big to close the closet door.

Turning to leave the room, I noticed the library book on the dresser and tilted my head. It was due back in a few days, and I hadn't touched it since that day the cupboards went haywire. I briefly wondered what the contents of her journal were and before I could stop myself, I was reading her journal with mild interest. Don't get me wrong, I'm never one to like reading at all, but something about her was so familiar as I read on.

* * *

_It was a few weeks before Rina was better, and by the time the doctor had returned from another state, he assessed her with a good bill of health. Luckily, my green tea herbal mixture was enough to get her on her feet. I keep getting this foreboding feeling like that worse has yet to come with the arrival of this doctor and him setting up an office in town. It had only been about three weeks since his arrival and since then, about four times the normal ratio of people has fallen ill._

_The mayor of our establishing city is declaring that this has been one of the most terrible winters yet and has taken the most lives. Master was surely counting his blessings that Rina did not add to these numbers. Sleep had been fairly hard for me to come by when my mistress was ill and now that she was well into recovery, I managed a few winks here and there, but nothing that would remove the dark and heavy bags that had filled under my eyes. Since the master and I had that odd encounter in his study, the time we spent together now was odd, he barely asked for my attentions other than a hot cup of tea or asking how Rina's lessons are going._

_I wonder if it had to do with my appearance, I wasn't some wig-wearing powder faced aristocrat he normally surrounded himself with or brought back to the mansion with their shrill laughter and ignorance of Rina's innocence. Of course I am entirely sure I sound like a jealous ninny as of now, and I probably am, but they know nothing of Master's tastes, and I mean nothing. Which is why he treats them like harlots I suppose, and more than likely why I never seen the same bimbo twice. Of course the day he would marry and the wife treated Rina appropriately, I would more than likely immediately dismissed and then be out of a job unless he had children immediately. He was approaching well into his thirties or mid-thirties I believed, and for some odd reason, I couldn't see him having more children._

_I honestly couldn't imagine leaving my mistress' side. I held her hand when she took her unsure steps off the dock. I wiped away her tears when her father first began to travel away from home and whenever she cried at night for her mother. I wonder if she would readily forget about me after she grew older and into a mixed family. Of course now I sit shaking my head at my silly actions. Surely I had some sort of impressionable memories worth her recollecting in a later time in life and realizing the love I will always hold for her. Silly, I'm speaking as if one of us would perish tomorrow, heavens forbid. Rina brings a smile to my face always, of course as a spoiled one, she had her unpleasant moments, but I will never see her nothing less of my daughter.  
_

* * *

Yasha closed the book, tired of reading about how much she loved the little girl who escaped death and her father, whom she had feelings for but didn't tell. He hoped the reason she was sticking around was because she never confessed her love for him. He deposited the book in his room for further reading before he would have to return to the library to get an extension for holding it out. Upon returning downstairs, he found Rin awake and flipping through channels. Shippo's dump truck and fire truck were in the same spot waiting for him to take upstairs.

"Did Shippo leave already? Are you gunna make lunch?" She asked him without taking her eyes off the large flat screen. Yasha picked up the toys and sighed.

"Yeah, he already left and I'll order Chinese okay? What do you want?"

"A fortune cookie!" Rin replied without hesitation and Yasha scowled.

"Besides that..."

"French fries and chicken and their yummy peach tea." Yasha scoffed at her simple response, her pretty almost hazel brown eyes looking at him with excitement before returning her attention to cartoons. One day he would have to teach his niece the real version of Chinese food. He deposited the toys in the closet in the same manner he had the precious ones then closed it shut. Yasha removed his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to browse through his contacts to find the Chinese store's number as he returned to his room. His battery drained instantly and his phone shut off.

"Weird." He said trying to restore power to the phone with no success. Normally when the phone died or was shut off, it would cut back on with at least a little power, but instead it was completely drained. The guest bedroom door shut unexpectedly and Yasha turned around with a little jump. Rin's bedroom door closed as he passed it as well and Yasha paused as he stopped in front of his room, expecting it to close as well, and if it did he was going to haul ass downstairs. He didn't know if Kagome was playing tricks on him or if some other spirit had taken her place. When it did slam, he continued his pace to his room, only to have the door shut in his face when he got there. Crap his charger was in there.

Sighing, he turned the knob to find the door jammed and growled to himself in anger. He jiggled the doorknob and turned it the other way to be sure then shouldered the door and it pried open. "Kagome?" He called out unsurely quickly looking around the room. Seeing no one, he shrugged and walked over to his desk. Pulling on the second drawer to get his charger, he was taken back when it didn't budge. Now this wasn't old furniture, his desk was brand new and assembled correctly. The drawer also opened with ease and it was never full, so why the _hell_ wouldn't it open? Yasha tugged on it and released it with a growl.

"What the hell is your problem? Can you let go of my damned drawer?" When nothing responded, and another tug on the drawer did nothing, Yasha sat down on his rolling office chair with his arms folded. He hated when all this weird stuff started happening. He sat impatiently waiting for Kagome to appear laughing at him. But the silence caused the seconds to tick by with an eerie slow and uncomfortable silence. He eyed the door and stood up. "I aint gotta take this shit." He muttered ready to leave, but his door slammed in his face again. "Okay this door closing is getting old fast!"

The drawer of his desk flew open, nearly coming off the track that it wheeled open with. Yasha had jumped at the unexpected motion once more, and quickly grabbed his charger from inside. He plugged it into the electrical outlet near his bed and the hooked it up into his phone. Seeing the battery, he turned his phone back on, and let his mouth fall open in shock. In the glass reflection of his screen was his face, only he had no eyes, nose, or mouth. Blinking, his normal reflection returned to him and he shivered.

Once again, he was browsing through the contact list for the Chinese food store when the drawer slammed shut and his door opened seconds after. "What the fuck?" He questioned brashly, "What…. No! I aint talkin to you... yes, I have an order!" After placing his order, he relaxed against his pillows still feeling very uneasy. He heard Rin running up the stairs and his door flew open moments later with no problem. Rin launched herself onto his bed, curling up into his side and burying her nose into his armpit.

"Uncle Yashie, there was a scary man downstairs. He had red eyes and long hair like a girl and his voice was all scary!" Rin burrowed herself into his side and Yasha could feel she was trembling.

"Did you let him in? Was he staring at you through the window?" Yasha asked immediately sitting up. Rin shook her head, rising with her uncle and refusing to release him.

"N-No. He was see-through like Lady Kagome and he said he was coming for me!" She sniffled and hugged her uncle tighter if possible. Yasha hushed her and stroked her hair comfortingly. Great, so Kagome the ghost was missing, and now some male ghost was here terrorizing his niece. Things couldn't get better than this. On cue, he heard the power shut off and for some reason, he stilled with silence and Rin cried out.

"He's not gunna bother you as long as I'm here Rin-Rin. Uncle Yasha will always protect you." Yasha told her as his eyes darted around his room, looking for a ghost. Yasha's eyes met the dark hallway, and he shivered. It was an overcast day, but it wasn't storming outside, so there was no reason for the power outage. He tilted his head and it almost looked like something was moving in the hall. Squinting his eyes, he couldn't help the scream of fright that shook him when a transparent male form leapt towards them, with apparent claws. Rin screamed as well, even though her eyes were squinted forcibly and she gripped him even tighter.

The figure seemed to bounce against the archway of his open door as if being repelled and he heard an odd type of hiss, and the hall floorboards creaked steadily.

"Yasha…" A light whisper tickled his ear causing him to shiver. He knew it wasn't Rin that sounded like that, looking around wildly; he searched for Kagome, but couldn't see her. "I don't remember who he is, but I can protect you both from him until he loses energy." Her voice was barely audible, and it sounded strained. Rin was too busy melting into his form to have heard her, obviously shaken by what was going on.

"Who is he Uncle Yashie?" She questioned hiccupping, "What does he want from me?" Yasha had no answers, his breath was taken away. The other ghost had scared him… A grown man no less, so he couldn't imagine what Rin had to have gone through alone.

"I don't know Rin, but Kagome will protect us from him." He answered. He saw her blue eyes near the doorway briefly before they faded. He heard something hiss again and the power returned on. Something landed on his desk and he instantly walked over, wary not to go near the door. A silver necklace with a cross was curled on the corner, where it had come from, he didn't know but he didn't hesitate to grasp it and watch as it gleamed under his lights in his palm.

"It will protect her." He heard her whisper, and then he was interrupted from his musings by a loud banging on the door. With Rin on his hip, he slipped the chain over her head and hesitated at his door. "He's gone for now…" She whispered to him, and Yasha rushed to collect their lunch. They were almost too frightened to eat, but they relished in each other's company in Yasha's room. Yasha could only wonder who the man was and where she had been and how she all of a sudden showed up to protect them, but he did know Kagome had a lot to answer for.

* * *

**_o.O and there we have it, hopefully, my next chapter will be decidedly better, and I dont know when the next time it'll be that i'll update. My inspiration has ben slim to none despite the desperate kicks to the forehead my muse has gotten and ice cream treats. Regardless, thanks for reading another chapter :)._**


	9. The Price of Memories

_**Chapter starts off with sone lime which are in italics. Bottom italics are not lime/lemon though. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Haunted 9

The Price of Memories

* * *

_Our lips met together in a heated fashion. He emptied his desk of paperwork and books with one swipe of his arm and soon my body was replaced on it. We pulled apart briefly removing clothing before our lips returned to each other in a blur of passion. I moaned fisting his shoulder length hair in my hands as he ground against me, our lower halves still clothed. He reached behind my neck and up into my hair to remove the one pin that kept it in a bun, and my back length hair came tumbling down._

_He moaned into our kiss, pulling my hair roughly, forcing my head back as to expose my neck and I gasped with urgency as his fingers slipped under my skirts and passed my underwear. He nipped and licked at my neck, causing me to moan louder as he tugged my hair harder before using both hands to fondle my breasts. He tugged my nipples with little regard for the thousands of feelings his was causing to pool in my lower tummy as he expertly untied my corset and flung it on the floor._

_I helped him with nervous hands out of his undershirt and started unbuckling his belt when he grabbed me by my hair once more and kissed me with rough passion. My fingers met his chiseled chest and traced out his defined muscles underneath, and in that instant I knew I had died and went to heaven. His pants, now unbuckled and unfastened fell to the floor, leaving him in his long johns, which he stepped out of as well, kicking them away without hesitation. He stood nude before me in all his glory._

_As he pulled away, I took the sight of him in longingly, my eyes mesmerized by his beauty. Our separation was short lived as he forcibly pulled my skirts from my waist and deposited them on the floor as well. Our bodies met in heat as we ground against each other with heated kisses and heavy petting. His fingers slid inside me with ease as he teased me into oblivion. Caressing the sensitive nub before returning into my folds and doing wondrous things and it wasn't long before he had me slick with my own juices. _

_He positioned himself in front of me, and in my drunken stupor, I cared not if he took my innocence and left me ruined for a future husband. "I will not take you innocence, but I will enter you." He told me roughly. I could only moan the whiskey we had both enjoyed, I more so than him, had taken its full effect on me and I could only relish in this moment we shared together. I felt his mushroom shaped head enter me and stop at the barrier, he groaned in passion and I wished he would slam into me, but he held strong, refusing to break my virginal barrier with his large cock._

_He pulled out a little and I moaned instantly. Cherishing the pleasure he gave me despite not breaking my virginal barrier. He pushed back in against it moaning with temptation before starting a slow rhythm of short strokes. I was so close to cumming again, I was sure I was moaning loudly, and I was thankful Rina had fallen asleep hours ago. He led me to the sofa after removing himself and pushed me face down into the couch, my knees on the carpet. I moaned at his roughness and he entered his large head again, once more not pushing past my weakening barrier from the times he had nearly slammed past it._

_He was slow once more with his rhythm, sliding a finger in with his dick sent me over the age and I came instantly, and he removed his swollen phallus from me quickly, and then I felt his hot spurts of cum on my lower back. I could hear him panting, and he slipped between my folds again, obviously enjoying torturing the both of us. His finger returned and he hardened once more. I could barely grasp the concept of what was going on, everything started to become fuzzy.  
_

* * *

I realized very soon that I was weaker than normal. It was hard suppressing whatever ominous spirit had awakened here, and it was even harder suppressing its effects on me. Often times the house creaked out of my control or a door slammed without my willing it so. I sighed wistfully as I sat across from Sesshomaru and watched him reading to Rin. What I would give for him to acknowledge me. I stood and walked over to the wall where he had recently added pictures of their family mounted diagonally. His head shot up instantly, and he told Rin to continue reading.

Had he seen me? Unfortunately, no... He had walked to the window instead, looking for someone. "You're late." Sesshomaru stated when Yasha walked through the door, Shippo on his hip. "Whose child is that?" He questioned as Yasha closed the door with his foot. Yasha was dressed more formally than normal, he set Shippo down, who immediately made his way to Rin, and then adjusted the backpack on his shoulder.

"Listen, before you get all mad and disappointed, I wanted to let you know I had court today."

"What trouble did you get into without telling me? Were you speeding-," Sesshomaru began, the anger evident in his voice.

"I won't speedin', and I aint get in no trouble." Yasha interrupted with a sigh. "I was awarded prenatal rights today over Shippo Higurashi." He said fidgeting from foot-to-foot. Sesshomaru said nothing for several minutes, his eyebrows furrowed as if in thought.

"That social worker woman?" Yasha blushed and shook his head furiously completely surprised he had remembered her last name.

"Noooo, she's like your age for cryin' out loud. Don't you remember when I used to date Kikyo…?" He asked softly as if her name brought great pain to his heart.

"That was four years or so ago." Sesshomaru retorted his eyes narrowing as if doing the math in his head as he studied the young male chatting happily with his daughter. I watched nervously as the situation unfolded before us.

"Yeah, well she disappeared not too long after he was born, and that social worker just happened to be his aunt or cousin or whatever." Yasha paused attempting to stop his fidgeting, "They already did the DNA test and ruled me full custody. His relative has visitation rights, but she has to call you first."

"How did you accomplish all this without an adult?" Yasha gave a sheepish shrug and smiled.

"Kagome works for social service, so she handled everything. I know you expected better of me and didn't want me to follow in your footsteps, but I swear I didn't know-,"

"I presume you have already begun searching for a job and daycare?" Sesshomaru interrupted without a change in demeanor, though his voice lacked the original anger. Yasha's jaw dropped and he sputtered before answering.

"Yeah, and I am _not_ working at a Fatso Burger. I've already started lookin for buyers for my Ferrari too. I'm gunna miss the thing though."

"And your replacement vehicle?" Sesshomaru questioned with an arched eyebrow. Yasha smiled from ear to ear.

"A BMW of course." Sesshomaru looked as if he would roll his eyes but held strong. He returned to his previous position on the couch watching as the red-haired toddler observed him slowly.

"Welcome to the Tashio family Shippo." Shippo gave him a small smile and Sesshomaru continued. "Just so you are aware, your father is an imbecile and incapable of intelligence sometimes, and those are the times when you come to Uncle Sesshomaru." Rin giggled, and Shippo joined her, unsure of what was really said, but knowing it was funny.

"Hey you can't be turnin my own kid against me!" Yasha shouted from the hallway.

"I was reading with your cousin, would you like to join?" Shippo nodded enthusiastically, and looked up just as Sesshomaru patted his knee. Without hesitance, Shippo climbed onto his knee, and Sesshomaru continued where he left off. Yasha walked upstairs to the guest bedroom where he sat down Shippo's backpack.

Soon as he could, he'd go clothes shopping for the little tyke, and hopefully he would adjust well to living here. Hell, he was majorly surprised Sesshomaru had taken the news so well, almost as if he had expected it. Yasha of course had anticipated his brother would beat him to a pulp and then tell him to return his son where he had come from.

"He's adorable." Yasha jumped at the familiar voice. He looked around for me, but he couldn't find. Slowly my outline came into view, but I was sure he couldn't see me as he would have been able to before

"What the hell is up with you and scaring me wench?" Yasha questioned as he squinted his eyes at my silhouette.

"…Apologies…getting harder…manifest." I told him brokenly. I was getting completely frustrated with how things were playing out. Not being able to communicate had me at wits ends.

"Well whatever." Yasha responded, "Rin doesn't take off that necklace you gave her, wherever you got it from. Since then she hasn't been having nightmares or being bothered by that creep ghost we saw."

"How long has it been?" I questioned trying to make my appearance more visible.

"Bout a month or so I think." Yasha responded scratching his head.

How had I missed a month passing by?

"Look I been reading your journal and it doesn't sound like you killed Rina." I could have smacked him upside the head, but instead the closet door creaked open. That's what I had been telling him the whole time. "At the same time, you and my ancestor, Maru did some stuff I could have went my whole life without knowing."

"I wrote about those experiences?" I asked trying to remember, but of course, I received nothing but fog.

"Well I sure as hell didn't write it." Yasha responded with a cute light blush, "Anyway, the shady character that really kept getting to me was the doctor guy who weirdly has the same name as the guy that stole my girlfriend." Naraku! Remembering his name and the way he was brought chills down my ghostly spine. I had a feeling he was behind this sudden ominous appearance that was draining me.

"He was a shady character." I told him as my eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"Speakin' of shady, you never told me how you knew that kids from my school's name or what was up with that-," Inu Yasha was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing and vibrating his pocket. He immediately fished it out and flipped it open.

"Hey, we were talking!" I protested stomping my foot causing the floorboards beneath me to creak. Yasha held up a finger as he answered.

"Yo what's up Koga?" He questioned friendly. "Oh yeah my birthday is coming up on Saturday. How the hell did ya remember my birthday before I did?" He responded with a laugh and started walking out the room. I phased through the wall behind him with a scowl on my face. I finally collected enough energy to talk and appear, and he wastes it talking on the phone. The floor creaked under me as I followed behind him.

"My brother is oddly going to be out of town…" He continued now in his room and pacing back and forth. "Yeah I could throw a party… I don't think it'll be anything big though."

"Yasha…" I called him through gritted teeth. The lamp on his desk flickered and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah come hang out tomorrow and we'll figure somethin out." Yasha closed the phone and replaced it in his pocket.

"Sorry wanna be Casper, I have a social life unlike you." If smoke could come out of my ears it probably would.

"If I recall correctly," I began fighting the urge to hurl something at him. "The photograph I saw looked almost identical to my memory of what the doctor Naraku used to look like."

"Hmm, so everyone from your past has been reincarnated except for you I guess. They even have the same or similar names." Yasha said resuming his pace, his fist under his chin supported by a folded arm. "Not to mention the broad with your name." I watched him pace more and tried to touch him to stop, but my hand went right through him, causing him to shiver. "Now that felt gross, never do it again." He told me with another shudder. "I give up anyway, your situation is weird as fuck." He told me blatantly.

"Well thanks." I said dryly.

"Don't be gettin' all hot with me-,"

"Yasha who are you speaking to?" His brother's voice came from the doorway, causing him to jump. Luckily, his back was still facing his brother, and he quickly removed his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah man I'll call you later." He said hurriedly before opening and closing his phone. "Oh I had Miroku on speaker…" He lied with a small smile. His brother examined his room with an observant eye before he spoke again.

"Seeing as how I'm CEO of my company, I could see if there is a desk job opening for you. Or perhaps a mailroom job to get you started off on the pathway to being-,"

"Uh no thanks bro, but I aint gunna be no stuffy tie-wearin businessman like you," Seeing his brother's eyes begin to narrow Yasha quickly added in and I giggled. "No offense of course, but I don't want a hand out either." I could see the light of pride shine in my Maru look-a-like's eyes before he nodded.

"Very well, there is a construction company I recently bought out with openings as well. Of course there is decent salary involved, and daycare hours correspond with them as well." Yasha's eyebrows shot up at this and he smiled.

"That sounds a little better."

"Good, when I return from San Francisco, I'll schedule an interview through the head chairmen."

"Uh sounds great." Yasha stammered looking from me to Sesshomaru nervously. Sesshomaru followed his field of vision, obviously staring right through me. He looked confused for a moment when Sesshomaru didn't do or say anything. "Do you believe in ghosts?" Yasha blurted and almost instantly his brother snorted.

"We have already discussed this." Sesshomaru told him with a scowl. "Ghosts do not exist." He turned on the ball of his foot and walked down the hall. I faded from Yasha's room to the end of the hall in front of Sesshomaru's door. I watched as he did a small double take for the shadow I created that I also assumed he saw pass in front of the hall light. He didn't falter in his step as he opened his room door and closed it softly behind him with a click. I passed through the door and watched as he removed a large red suitcase from his closet and set it on the bed. He checked all the compartments before he began to pack and I could only watch with mild interest as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol that set on his nightstand.

I heard a detached sigh as he removed the shot glass from the top and then opened the bottle of Everclear. The strong smell assaulted what little senses I held, and I felt a little jilted as memories of Maru and I drinking and enjoying each other's company. In my distracted recollection, Sesshomaru had taken four shots before retightening the cap and removing his suitcase from the bed to the floor. I had gathered from Yasha's conversation earlier that he was leaving soon on a business trip, but his sudden downed mood made me want to comfort him. He laid back on his massive king size bed, beautiful hair in a curtain around him, while his feet still hung from the bed planted lazily on the black carpet at an angle.

Even though I went through Yasha earlier, I was able to lie on my side on the bed beside him, wishing that we had some sort of connection to ease whatever he was going through. His beautiful almost yellow eyes opened in the dark, and he unexpectedly turned to lie on his side facing me. I don't know why my eyes widened in fear, or why I stilled completely as his glassy eyes seemed to bore right into mine.

"Kagura…" He whispered, and I didn't speak. I felt my temper rise however that he once again called me that name, but I wasn't sure if he called me that or if he was out of it and reminiscing without seeing me. "Even years later your death haunts me… I could have saved you." My heart clenched at the love he had held for her and I smiled sadly when I saw the tears forming in his eyes before he blinked them away. "Kags," he slurred a little louder, "Aren't you going to speak to your husband? Till death do us part right?" He chuckled darkly and his hand shot out to caress my face, only for his hand to pass through and fall roughly to the bed.

He appeared confused and uncoordinatedly tried again, resulting in the same. I could feel his despair as he sighed, his breath fanning the 190-proof smell of alcohol and I disappeared off the bed and reappeared in front of it. At my disappearance, he sat up and shook his head as if he was sobering up and I desperately wish I could reach out and wrap my arms around him. He looked like a lost beaten puppy.

"What are you doing to yourself Maru?" I questioned, the man before my eyes resembling that of my master in appearance briefly. I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes as I clenched and unclenched my hands at my sides. I felt warmth spread through me and I reopened them, surprised when our lips had actually touched. Gasping, I broke away and vanished.

* * *

Sesshomaru's hand fell from holding up the chin of his wife's memory for a kiss as she disappeared from his mind's eye. This was the first time he had seen her since before she left. No matter how drunk he had gotten in the past, he had never seen her before. Was she visiting him in acceptance of his reaction to his brother's son? He smiled softy at the thought. He was an uncle now, albeit prematurely and completely unexpectedly. He was startled from his reverie when someone pounded on the front door as if they were law enforcement. He looked at the time and frowned. Yasha would be responsible for feeding his son and niece today.

He quickly headed downstairs despite his condition and to the door where Rin was waiting patiently for him to open it. Shippo was at her side, and if Sesshomaru didn't know better, it was nothing but mischief in those odd emerald eyes. Sesshomaru opened the door swaying a little, but easily steadying his stance. He looked around with a raised eyebrow when no one met his gaze. Looking down, boxes of clothes and toys met his sight, and his eyebrow rose even further. He heard his brother noisily coming down the stairs and walking up behind him.

"Hello to both of the Mr. Tashios!" A slightly familiar voice called out to them from the curb. Yasha met eyes with Kagome Higurashi and he smiled slightly, squeezing past his brother to take the boxes from his hand as Sesshomaru opened the door wider. "Hey Shippo!" She greeted once on the porch and he immediately ran up to her with an embracing hug to her leg. Yasha moved passed his brother with the heavy items Kagome had given him and began to take them upstairs.

"Higurashi, correct?" He questioned without slurring, though his glazed eyes gave her an approving once over unknowing to her.

"Yes sir." She responded, "I brought by more of Shippo's things and that is just about all of it. When he visits me, it's okay if he brings clothes, so I went ahead and brought all of the ones he owned here. He'll be hitting a growth spurt soon I surmise. How are you?"

"Well, thank you." She nodded and Yasha was returning from the second floor from dropping off the second load of boxes when Sesshomaru continued conversation, "I do not appreciate the way you handled things without the consent of an adult, namely the one with custody over the minor." Yasha studied at his brother as he adjusted the last load of boxes he held. He hadn't missed the slight slur of his words or the glassy look of his eyes.

"I apologize, but I'm one of the best at what I do and even though it was personal, this was one of my unsolved cases. It was really chance that I met Shippo's father, and even rarer that he wanted to partake in his life." She answered fidgeting as he narrowed his eyes at her. Shippo bored of the adult conversation ventured back inside. She couldn't help but feel scrutinized under his glare. It was an awkward silence between the two and Sesshomaru spoke again, his gaze softened to a loving one and his hand reached for her.

"You look so much like her…" He stated in a dream-like tone. Yasha suddenly appeared at his brother's side as he stumbled.

"Whoa there you prick." He joked with a fake laugh, "You're mighty tired, go ahead and rest up for your trip tomorrow and I'll see Miss Kagome off then start on some good ol' hamburger helper." Yasha advised quickly turning Sesshomaru's to the stairs. Sesshomaru numbly agreed, meeting the confused pale blue eyes of the woman at the steps of the porch. Yasha waited until his brother made it to the last step before turning back to the social worker and giving a lazy smirk as he leaned against the door. "Thanks for his stuff, we'll be getting him settled in today after dinner and should be finished tomorrow. I was gunna go shoppin' for him, but I aint know you was gunna be bringin his stuff… so thanks." He wasn't very good at thanking people, nor was he used to people being nice to him that he barely knew.

"It's no problem. I'll come and get him in about two weeks so you can spend Halloween with him. His costume is in one of the boxes." Yasha nodded and she waved as she departed. As soon as her Nissan started up, he closed the door and locked it. He could hear his brother upstairs running the shower and mentally sighed. His birthday was coming up and luckily for him it was on Halloween. Unluckily for him, it brought back memories for his brother. Every Halloween, Sesshomaru visited their old home and town to see his wife's and daughter's grave. Every time before he left, he would get drunk and act like he didn't even have a daughter or Yasha existed.

Yasha couldn't blame his brother, but he wasn't going to have his brother scaring his son or Rin, who was now old enough to understand what being drunk looked and acted like. The teen sighed thinking of his sister-in-law who had passed. Halloween was always her favorite time.

* * *

"_Look Inu," her cheery voice encouraged holding nothing but warmth, "I used pieces of the cut out pumpkin to make one with dog ears, but I had to glue them." The teenager observed her work and shrugged._

"_I don't see how a pumpkin like that is supposed to be scary." He sassed her with a smile, knowing it would raise her ire. She scowled prettily at him, throwing pumpkin innards at his apron and it slimly stayed._

"_Don't show off 'cause your girlfriend is here and you don't have braces anymore."_

"_Feh..." Yasha replied and then turned his pumpkin around to show her. "Look its Sesshomaru blushing with eyeliner." Kagura looked skeptically at the pumpkin face that possessed narrowed eyes with make-up near them and slashes for the blush. She also noticed the crescent moon he put in the top center of the pumpkin._

"_That does not look like my husband." She growled at him, Yasha flung pumpkin guts at her face and she screeched when they stuck to her cheek. Seconds later they were flinging the gooey insides at each other and laughing uncontrollably. Neither heard the rushed pitter-patter of footsteps approaching the kitchen nor were they prepared when another surprised screech echoed the kitchen. Yasha jumped at the sound and looked behind his shoulder. Kagura had missed the handful of goop she chucked at him, but his girlfriend's unexpected and untimely arrival put her directly in the target zone after he ducked. Kagura gasped and it was silent in the kitchen before Yasha and Kagura erupted in laughter at his significant other's face full of pumpkin seeds._

_Her face twitched for a few moments as if she was stuck between laughter, saying something, and crying. Finally, she joined them in their breathless laughter, knowing full well the look on her face had to have been priceless. _

"_Oh Kikyo, I'm so sorry." Kagura gushed after she had caught her breath. Kikyo removed the pumpkin goo from her face and wiped it on Yasha's apron. _

"_It's alright… I guess I shouldn't have been worried about your scream." The two girls shared laughter and Kikyo looked around the messy kitchen. "So do you think Mr. Sesshomaru will enjoy the new décor?" Kagura gasped and her as she realized the extensive damage the two had caused in such a short time._

"_Wow, this looked like the food fight at school last week when they served pumpkin pie." He remarked in awe._

"_Oooooookaaaay. We can sharpie the rest of the faces on the pumpkins. Let's get this placed cleaned up as fast and thoroughly as possible and I'll excuse you two of your taking Rin trick-or-treating duty." She bribed hopefully with a sincere smile. Yasha air pumped and did a little dance._

"_You're on."  
_

* * *

The more he thought about that Halloween/birthday the more he believed it was the day he and Kikyo had conceived Shippo. It was his birthday gift not to use a condom, but now that he thought back on it, what a foolish gift it had been. He watched Shippo happily eat the hamburger helper he had made while lost in his memories.

But that foolish gift had inadvertently given him a son.

* * *

_**Yaaaay. some fluff. hopefully you guys will love the next chapter. It'll be an exciting halloween is all I'ma say! I was seriously falling asleep as the ending of this chapter neared, considering I had been up editing and typing since like two this morning, I hope everything makes since.**_

**Reviews are fuel =]**


End file.
